Where is Kim Possible?
by Aero Tendo
Summary: During the end of a mission that went as routine as any other, Kim suddenly disappears! No one, neither Ron nor any villain have any idea of where she went or what happened to her. Can she return home safely?
1. Chapter 1

**Where is Kim Possible?**

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Kim and Ron were just finishing up yet another one of Drakken's take over the world schemes and waiting for the place to blow up as they ran towards their car.

Ron smiles at Kim with the satisfaction of another job well done while they run from the lair before it can blow up. He knows it is just about to when he can hear Drakken shout, "You think you're all that but you're…" He grins as the mad scientist is cut off as an explosion rocks the place.

The sky glows eerily through the smoke that rises from the destroyed lair, with flashes of cloud lightning starting to happen. The cloud starts to go in a circle as a blackness forms in the center.

"Another lair down, another evil plot down and all before lunchtime KP." He looks at Kim with a pleased expression.

Kim turns her head and flashes him a smile back as replies, "Yeah Ron, we did good. Especially you with the way you kept Drakken distracted until I could get past Shego to wreck his plans."

Ron shrugs and says, "Hey, that's what I'm here for. I excel at distractions."

"You're more than that to me Ron. Remember, we just had our half-aversary last week."

Ron nods as he thinks about that time, smiling a little as he remembers when she finally remembered him and the fact that they were dating. "I'd be happy if we can skip the memory loss part for our one-year anniversary."

Kim chuckles and flashes him a warm smile before she kisses him on the lips, "I'll do my best Ron. Now let's get in the car so we can go home."

Ron starts to walk around the car as he says, "You got it. Can we stop for some Nakkos along the way?" He doesn't notice that there is a light coming from the center of the swirling clouds and sits down in the car just as Kim answers, "Sure thing Ron, sounds heavenly."

The light strikes her like lightning but instead of hurting her it sucks her up into the darkness and a moment later the blackness disappears with the clouds slowly dissipating.

Ron looks over to where he expected Kim to be and sees that she isn't there. "Kim? Kim, where did you go?" After not seeing her from his seated position he gets out of the car and runs around to where he'd last seen her and after looking around at the wide, empty place to see nowhere that she could have gone so quickly he shouts at the top of his lungs, "KIM! WHERE ARE YOU??"

Only silence is Ron's answer with Rufus popping out of his pocket to make a worried sound.

(Elsewhere on a parallel Earth to our reality)

A guy and his best friend, Jonas was out in the middle of a large field miles away from a local airport. "I tell you, this antigravity flight suit is going to revolutionize the future of personal travel. This will teach the airline industry."

His friend crosses his arms in front of him, "You wanted to bring stuff that was over the weight limit."

He squirms and says, "So what if my prototype anti-gravity units were a bit heavy… I could have just turned them on and then they would have been next to nothing."

"Until it shorted out and the added weight sent the plane crashing down."

"I hate it when you're right Jonas." He growls in frustration. "But now with the finalized version, the days of shorting out will long gone! Now watch me as I put on my new suit!" He reveals an outfit that was his height, with a complete helmet that had a air tank in the back.

Jonas's eyes bug out at the design of the suit and snickers, "Um… you didn't take into consideration the overall look did you Erik?"

Erik shrugs, "I designed the suit for maximum stability, speed, control and power. How it looks is little of importance to me."

Jonas tries to keep from laughing, "I can see that… why… why don't you get in it and I'll… take a p-picture?"

Erik shakes his head at his weird friend, "Fine" He gets into the suit and powers it up with the letters FFS coming to glow from the right side.

"What's the FFS stand for?" Jonas asks as he brings up the camera.

"First Flight Suit, what else?" Erik says before putting on his helmet.

Jonas chuckles and aims the camera at his friend as he notes that his friend's flight suit had four distinct bumps, two small ones in the back about a ball's size and two more larger ones in the front right about breast level. "Say cheese!"

Erik puts his hands on his hips with the FFS glowing brightly on the 'left' breast so it stretched over it. "Cheese!"

Jonas starts snapping as many pictures as he can with both the camera and a few on his cellphone before Erik gets tired of all the pictures he was taking.

"Ok, I think we have enough pictures Jonas. I should begin the test flight." He starts to hover slowly off the ground at first. "Ok, initial system check is good… time to go!"

Erik flies up straight into the sky at 300 miles per hour, creating a backdraft that knocks his friend off his feet.

Erik screams "WHOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO! This rocks!" He clicks on the radio, "You should really try on this suit. It handles like a dream! Iron Man **wishes** he had a suit this good!"

Jonas responds back over the radio, "Uhhh… no thanks. I don't think I want to look like you do."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Erik replies in irritation.

"Um… have you SEEN your suit? It looks like it is the shape of a woman because of the breasts on your chest!" Jonas can't hide the amusement in his voice.

Erik shouts, "WHAT? That was certainly never the intention for the suit! Why didn't you say anything before I took off? I…" He then trails off as he picks up a distress call over the integrated plane radio.

"What? What is it Erik?" Jonas asks as he notices the quick silence.

"A plane is going down! Birds have flown into the engines and debris from one of the exploding engines has damaged tail control!" A long pause before Erik says with grimness in his voice, "I have to go help."

"What?" He shouts as Jonas's eyes grow wide when he realizes what his friend just said. "You can't possibly… Your suit is still experimental! You said it yourself!"

"There are over a hundred people on that plane. If I can cushion the landing, stabilize it, anything that gives those people chance. Then I have to do it no matter the risk! It is what my favorite cartoon would do."

Jonas swears under his breath, "You and that stupid cartoon hero of yours. I should have known it'd get you into trouble one day."

"Well, look at it this way. If I make it, you can tell me 'I told you so' about a hundred times." Erik says jokingly even as he turns towards the airplane's coordinates and kicks in the super-speed that he was hoping to test later on.

Jonas runs to the car and turns on the radio, tuning it to the frequency that the air tower was using and hears the tower report that something was coming in at high speed straight at them. "C'mon… let that stupid suit work right and I'll never insult it again."

Erik flies up and frowns as he can see the damage from the outside. It was actually worse than he had heard. The two engines that were by the tail had exploded with one of the blades jammed in good at the stabilizer with control fluid gushing like a geyser. If they didn't already know about that problem, they would soon enough when it ran out.

He flies up and rips the blade out and thanks the foresight of adding super-strength to the suit so he could easily move his body around at super-speed. He breaks off a long enough piece and bends it into a cap between the severed connection so that while it still leaked, there would at least be enough fluid for the controls to work better than before.

Erik flies around to the front of the airplane and gives the hand signs to try controls. He didn't want the pilot or the tower to hear a guys voice coming from what he knew to look like a woman. He is relieved to see the pilot understand and try it out with surprise appearing on his face. He thinks, "Uh-oh, what now?" as a red light comes on and the pilot appears distressed.

The pilot makes a hand signal for landing and points down.

Erik understands and flies downward to check mentally groans as he sees that the landing gear was not working. He thinks, "What is with this plane? Without the nose wheel, they're still going to crash!"

He looks at the altimeter and sees that he has only a few moments before the plane will crash and being the genius that he was, he knew that there wasn't enough time to get the wheel out so he decides to really put his suit to the test.

He flies up to the pilot and signals that the gear is stuck and then signals he was going to lift the craft to safety.

Jonas hears the pilot tell the tower, "I don't know if I understood right, but I think the flying woman. FFS is going to try and take place of the landing gear, superman style." He shakes his head, "Damn gutsy move Erik… I really hope you can do it buddy."

The tower clears the runway with emergency crew standing by for the worse in case the flying woman couldn't hold up the huge and heavy 747.

Meanwhile Erik was running mental calculations on just what would needed to be done, when and the odds of his suit making it through. By the end of it, it all came to just how good the pilot was. If he was too early or too fast in lowering the nose, then he wouldn't be able to compensate and the plane would become a fireball. He prayed that the pilot would be able to keep his calm.

The ground rushes up quickly and Erik gulps silently, praying that he could pull this off somehow. He finally hears the rear wheels hit the ground with a loud squeal and the bump almost makes him lost his grip so he uses his super-strength to dig his fingers into the metal and begins making the adjustments.

The pilot takes a deep breath and begins to slowly lower the nose, praying that the mysterious woman would be able to her part or the plane was going to wreck. He notices a little resistance and eases up, letting the woman guide the nose down with a little help from his end.

The plane slows down under the power of the rear brakes since the engines were gone but unknown to the pilot, Erik was also using his suit's abilities to slow down the plane as if he was one great big reversing engine.

The plane slows down to a stop just before the barrier and Erik lowers the plane as gently as he could down onto the front. He bends over, shaking with his hands on his knees… breathing heavily as he had been holding his breath for the last stretch of the landing.

The emergency crews arrive with lots of noise and lights flashing but Erik didn't care. He just stays where he is and refuses any help with a wave of his hand when the emergency medics arrive and run up to him.

Jonas hears over the radio that the plane was down and safe, along with the heroine that had helped save the plane. He exhales his own breath that he'd been holding before he shakes his head and says, "Lucky… LUCKY sob… but damn it I am proud of you."

He turns the radio back to his friend's frequency and says, "Good job! You saved the plane! Where are you? Are you on your way back?"

Erik's voice squeaks over the radio, "No… I am still… here… damn that… was exhausting!"

Just then Erik's girlfriend drives up and says, "Hey Jonas, where is Erik? I thought he was testing his new flying suit?"

"Huh? Yeah, he was testing it and in the process your boyfriend turns out to be a honest-to-goodness superhero!"

"What are you talking about Jonas?" She says as she looks at him with confusion.

"Well while he was testing it out, birds took out the engines of an airplane. He took it upon himself to go and try to help in any way he could." He grins at her, taking her by the shoulders, "He saved a 747 full of people from a fiery doom by using his suit to lift it to safety!"

She looks at him with great shock before she can find the voice to say, "Erik? My boyfriend? He did that in his flight suit?"

Suddenly over the radio Erik says, "Uh-oh, I have a problem. My suit needs another minute to recharge after that and a news van just showed up. I am surrounded and they are asking questions! What am I supposed to do? I can't sound like a woman!"

She looks at Jonas for explanation, "Why would he need to sound like a woman? Jonas…?"

"Um, because apparently in his haste to design his flying suit. He neglected to take into how it would look and made it look like a woman." He pulls up the image on his digital camera and pulls back as she bursts out laughing.

After she stops laughing she grabs the microphone and says, "Erik, can you reroute what I say to your external speakers?"

Erik suddenly gets what she is hinting at, "Sure thing." A moment later, "Ok, they're ready and you can hear what they're saying now as well."

"Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you do that? Why did risk life and limb to save the plane? How does it feel to be the heroine who saved the day?" Were just many of the questions bursting out of the speaker.

She shouts, "ENOUGH!" Getting silence from the reporters for a moment. "I can't tell you who I am for obvious reasons. Same for where I came from BUT… I will tell you why I did it." She knew that the reporters were hanging on her every word now. "I did it because it was the right thing to do. I couldn't very well let all those people die could I? And I must admit it felt great to be the hero who saved all those people. Now I think I have answered enough of your questions. I really must be going so if you'll all kindly back off so I can fly…"

One reporter shouts, "What does FFS stand for?"

"One second…" She mutes the mic, "FFS?"

"First Flight Suit" He answers back.

She rolls her eyes, "That is so Erik. Well I better give them something better."

She turns it back on, "FFS stands for First Female Superhero. Now I really must be going. Bye-bye!"

Erik takes off after that as he mouths, "First FEMALE Superhero?" until can reroute back to himself and not external. "Just what were you thinking Tania? You could have just left them guessing what FFS stood for and let me take off!"

"Oh, like First Flight Suit would have been a **better** answer? Honestly, didn't the look of the suit dawn on you at all?"

"No! I was too busy with the design, engine and power placements. Perhaps if you'd come to look at it while I was building it, I could have placed the bigger components elsewhere."

Tania shakes her head, "Whatever! Just remember to fly under the radar ok?"

"Oh believe me I'm flying so low that I can touch the ground. There is no way radar is tracking me."

"Fine, just let me know how soon you're getting here."

"I'm here already." He taps Tania on the shoulder from behind, causing her to shriek and spin, dropping the mic from her hand.

Tania glares at him for a bit and growls, "Take off that helmet Erik! I want to see the face of my boyfriend, not the stupid helmet."

Erik pulls off his helmet, "Fine, is this bett-?" He is cut off as Tania suddenly wraps her arms around him and gives him a very passionate kiss that just about all but took the air out of his lungs.

Erik looks at her in surprise as she pulls back with a grin, "That's your reward for saving all those people… my hero."

"Wow, maybe I should go save some more people if I am going to get that kind of reward."

"I have another reward in mind for you and it doesn't involve you using that flight suit of yours…" Her eyes twinkle at him with a slowly growing smile on her lips.

He grins at her, "In the words of my favorite character… Boo-yah!"

She kisses him softly, "Save the booyah for the bedroom, hero…" She chuckles a little as she adds, "Or should I say heroine?"

Erik hugs her to him as he whispers, "You can call me whatever you like… as long as you're there at the end."

"Get out of here kiddos, I'll see you two later after I check on how much they know."

Erik nods and climbs into the Tania's car with her driving them off back towards town.

Jonas packs up the gear that the two of had brought with him in his truck and drives off, listening to the radio, which was abuzz with the sensational news of the first female superhero ever! He can't help but laugh when he hears one reporter call her the hottest woman on the planet. "If that guy only knew… if he only knew…"

**AN:** Well everyone what did you think of this brand new story? Where did Kim go?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas and suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is Kim Possible?**

**_Chapter 2: The Impact_**

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone? Ron now has to face the music as he tries to tell Kim's family the truth and tell them that she is missing.

Ron stands at the Possible entrance, not sure what to say as it was nearing Kim's curfew time and he still had no answers as to where she was or even as to what had happened to her! Looking down at his little buddy Rufus who was sticking out of his pocket, "Maybe Kim will come home in time? I mean stranger things have happened… right?"

Rufus just nods before stopping and shrugging in answer.

"I was afraid that would be your answer…" He heavily sighs in a long way.

Ron looks around, seeing that no one was around before he pulls out his cell phone and says, "Wade, any sign of Kim? Any luck getting ahold of her on the Kimmunicator?"

"No Ron. Not since the last time you called me 1 minute ago." Wade sighs as he knew how Ron felt. He was just as frustrated and had gone into overdrive trying to find Kim the moment Ron had called him and let him know that Kim was missing.

"Let me know the moment you find anything Wade."

"Your number is already on autodial the moment I find anything Ron." Wade then closes the connection and hacks yet another satellite in an attempt to find Kim, wherever she might be in the world.

"I guess there is no putting it off any further Rufus."

Rufus makes a sad, agreeing sound as he nods up at him.

Ron knew he didn't have to knock as he had been such a part of their lives for so long, it was as if he was already family. Still, given the situation he felt he had to do it. So he knocks on the door and waits for the door to be answered.

Mrs. Possible opens the door and she smiles at the sight of Ron. "Oh hello Ron, if you're looking for Kim. She isn't back yet."

Ron nervously gulps and rubs the back of his neck for a moment before he slowly says, "Ah… yeah… that's what I am kinda here to talk to you about."

"Oh, well then will you please come on in? You can tell me about it inside." She steps aside and Ron walks in slowly. She can tell that he is nervous or upset about something but with Ron that was not exactly an uncommon state for him.

Ron walks in and goes over to the living room, where he sits down on the couch in a slump.

Mrs. Possible becomes concerned as she had never seen Ron looking quite so in the dumps before and says, "What is it Ron?"

"I guess there is no real way to say this… um… Kim is missing." He looks at her with fear in his eyes, clearly expecting the worse.

"What do you mean she is missing? Was she kidnapped?" She was confused by Ron's news and didn't know how to quite take what he was saying.

"No… to be honest I don't know what happened to Kim." Ron shakes his head before tilting it forward in defeat. "We had just defeated the bad guy and were going to get into the car when all of a sudden she disappeared without a word, a sound, or any trace."

"You don't have any idea at all? What about Wade?"

"He's been searching for Kim with no luck ever since she disappeared!" He grabs at his hair and rocks on his elbows that are on his legs. "Oh! This is all my fault somehow! I just know it! I should never have taken my eyes off of her to get into the car!"

Mrs. Possible had no idea what he was going on about as it didn't make any sense but she could tell that whatever was going on, Ron was torturing himself over it. "I am sure it isn't your fault Ron. Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what happened?"

"Well it all started back in Pre-K when we met after nap time…"

"I meant the mission. Was there anything unusual about it?"

"No, all I did was walk around to the other side and sit down. Before I could even strap myself in, KP was just… gone!" He begins to wail, "Why her? Why not me? The world could care less that I was missing but it needs Kim!"

Mrs. Possible could tell that Ron really believed something had happened to Kim and that it was all his fault. She wonders if he expected her to hate him for what happened. She was upset but his words about how much Kim was needed whereas he was not had also upset her because she knew just how crazy Kim would also be if anything had happened to Ron as well.

"Ron, you can't be serious! Surely you know that if anything had happened to you, Kim would be acting just like you."

"I… I… um, I guess so but saving the world. That is Kim's thing, not mine! What about the next time the world is in danger, huh? What am I supposed to do?" Ron couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was needed just as badly as Kim was to the world.

"Ronald, you have to understand that you're a very capable boy. I have faith in you that you'll find a way to save the world without her and so would Kim."

"But the last time I tried on my own, I screwed things up and Kim _**still**_ had to rescue me in the end! Now that she is missing, how am I supposed to do it?" Panic and fear filled Ron's voice.

"You just need to have more faith in yourself. Don't you think Kim does every time she takes you on a mission with her?" Ron looks up at Mrs. Possible as he begins to understand. "You just need to believe in yourself and you can step up to rise to any challenge."

"I… I guess I understand what you are saying Mrs. Dr. P but what about Kim? How am I supposed to find her?"

She had no easy answers as she wanted her daughter back as badly as Ron did but she had faith that her daughter would either find a way back or that her friends would find a way to her. Her daughter was not a person that would keep away any longer than possible.

"I am afraid I don't have any answers for you there Ron but have faith that either you will find a way to her or she will find a way home. She is the girl who can do anything right?" This seems to relax the somewhat hysterical Ron a bit and she sincerely hopes in her heart that she is right. That somehow Kim will find a way home and soon.

Just then the sound of the car with Mr. Possible and Kim's younger brothers from playing at their favorite hangout could be heard as it pulled into the garage. Because it had not been a school night, the boys had been allowed to stay up later than usual.

Mrs. Possible mentally sighs and knew that her husband's reaction was most likely going be just as upsetting as with the boys probably trying to help Ron find their sister.

**(In a parallel world to ours)**

It had been some time since FFS or otherwise known worldwide as First Female Superhero had started her crime-fighting career. From the very start, Erik had learned to upgrade the suit into one that would have made Iron Man proud but still keep the female form.

At the start, he had originally wanted to come out and tell everyone the truth but that would have posed several problems.

The most obvious one would have be who the pilot and voice had been and why they had started the deception in the first place. There probably would have even been people who would have thought that it was him who had brought down the plane and risked all those lives just to fool everyone. Then there was the other obvious fact that because the suit had looked female and the pilot had been _male_, there would have been questions about his gender issues even though he was strictly a straight male.

So with the help of his girlfriend and a spare suit designed to fit her since the 'front pods' were roughly the size of his girlfriend's breasts. He managed to slim down the components that had been prototypes to begin with from the 'front pods' and put them elsewhere on the suit where they'd least likely to be damaged.

Erik wasn't happy when the both of them decided that he should continue to play the main hero because he was so much better at it than she was at being the brave one.

It wasn't until a close call with some bad guys that Erik decided to rework a certain internal component of the suit in case it was ever breached. Something that Erik seriously hoped that he would never, ever have to worry about happening.

_**(Years Later)**_

FFS flies through the sky, the digital face on the surface mirrored the one of the suit's owner within as it flew at supersonic speeds towards their arch nemesis.

The evil Dr. Woe was attempting to destroy Albuquerque because the mayor of the city had refused to fund one of his research projects that he had once claimed 'Would save the world from itself' when in reality it was a project that have given him the ability to create soldiers under his control through a virus under the disguise of a cure for one of the more nastier viruses out there.

So in short it was FFS's job to fly to Albuquerque and stop him from releasing his virus over the populace that he had claimed to have perfected but what Dr. Woe was not aware of was that the people he had tested in Roswell (He had figured with all the strangeness there, his project wouldn't be noticed) a few people had become like the kind of zombies you'd see right out of the game Resident Evil because of some resistance that they had in their bodies and those zombies would not be under his control.

Unfortunately, Dr. Woe had a seriously tough sidekick in the villainous Green Eye because she her own suit of armor which could fire a powerful green blast from the one cybernetic eye she had.

Green Eye flew up in her suit to block FFS and says over the radio, "Hey Freaky-Freaky Slut, how's it going?"

FFS replies back with the female voice, "Get out of my way, your boss has to be stopped before he created cannibal zombies."

Green Eye laughs and says, "Even if that was true, there is still no way I can let you stop my boss." She fires a powerful green blast from the visor before quickly following it up with a couple of couple of energy blasts from her hands.

FFS dodges the green visor blasts and manages to avoid all but one of the energy blasts from the hands even as she fires a quickly hardening goo that forms over Green Eye's visor so that she can't see and it was resistant to all but the highest level of her blaster.

FFS's suit starts to automatically repair the damage with nano-technology but it had still hurt and exposed her to the chilly air for a moment.

FFS flies fast and catches up to Dr. Woe, sending a sonic blast that disorientated him before he could reach the trigger device just as they were reaching the proper altitude to spread it over the whole city.

Dr. Woe groans as he tries to stay steady on his feet long enough to stumble towards the control. It was so close, yet it seemed like it was a mile away from him for all the good it did and he was so disorientated that he could feel himself ready to lose his lunch.

FFS lands between him and the control with her digitally frowning faceplate showing her displeasure at him. She shut off the sound that was making him so dizzy.

"You won't win. I won't let you destroy country with your uncontrollable zombies!"

"What (oohgb) are you talking about? They would be under… (cough) my control!" Dr. Woe frowns in confusion as he wonders what FFS was talking about.

"Remember those rejects that you thought didn't make it? Well, they actually became zombies, of the _**flesh-eating**_ kind. Ask me how I know."

"How do you know?" asks Dr. Woe with genuine curiousity.

"Because they escaped from where you buried them and started to attack the townspeople. I was barely able to save the few that I could." Her voice cracks a little in pain with the last sentence.

Dr. Woe didn't think that FFS was lying, it was not a thing that she normally did. Instead, his mind begins to work furiously at where the formula could have gone wrong to create the uncontrollable creatures. He quickly came to realize one thing, his plans would have to halt because he wouldn't have an undefeatable army. He would end up having to send the ones he could control up against the uncontrollable ones and if what FFS said was also true… he would lose and he hated to lose!

"Fine! I won't activate it. It seems that my plans will have to be reworked to avoid this problem."

FFS was both relieved and upset to hear that but at least the planet was safe for the time being.

Suddenly Green Eye shows up, flying straight to FFS and punching her so hard that FFS goes flying backwards straight through the control that was going to activate the spreader, rendering it useless even if Dr. Woe still wanted to go ahead with his plans.

Dr. Woe shakes his head and goes to his craft to escape while GE and FFS did their little pointless battle all the while in his head he goes over the formula. Since he didn't want the authorities to get ahold of the formula and accidentally create their own creatures against him. He activates the self-destruct and goes into the super-sonic aircraft of his. He knew that GE would be able to find him when after the fight if she wasn't captured by FFS.

First Female Superhero and Green Eye as they were known to the world fight hard, punching and blasting at each other before they end up in Las Cruces where FFS finally manages to strike a blow that forces Green Eye to make a decision. She could either retreat or stick around and watch her suit run out of power and be captured by the cops.

Green Eye was low enough to the city where she takes off her helmet and shouts, "DIE! You freaky bitch! DIE!" Just moments before she fires from her cybernetic eye just about all the juice for a green laser blast and then some that she could muster which tears through the FFS's armor, shorting out some of the critical components and causing a brilliant flash of light that rocks throughout the suit as if it had been struck by a thunderbolt before sending her crashing down so very hard into the ground with a dull but deafening 'THUD!'

"Good bye and good riddance annoying superhero." Green Eye replaces her helmet and flies off towards the closest secret lair for repairs and recharging for her eye and suit.

* * *

**AN:** Well people, I hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Any thoughts? Dr. Woe is the world's version of Dr. Drakken without the comical aspect as is Green Eye, even though she is just as sexy body wise if you can get past the green, glowing cybernetic eye that she has. What did you think of Ron and his visit to the Possible home? What do you think the reaction will be from the rest of the Possible family? What did you think of Dr. Woe and Green Eye? Wasn't Dr. Woe's plan pretty evil? What did you think of Green Eye?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, guesses, and more are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 3: The Fallen**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

It had been a nearly a full week since Kim Possible disappeared so mysteriously and the vacuum she left behind was filled with chaos.

Wade worked himself hard until his mother found him passed out at the computer, unable to even wake up to Ron's call.

Without Kim, the cheer squad's pep was remarkably reduced at Wednesday's game. Sure, Bonnie had taken charge of the squad and drilled them hard but there was no way even she could hide the fact that everyone on the benches, in the squad and even the players were missing the presence of Kim Possible. With all that going on, it was not a big surprise that the score for the game was overwhelmingly 91 to 7 in favor of the visiting team.

Surprisingly none of the villains seemed to try and take advantage of Kim Possible's disappearance with Global Justice picking up on all of calls for help and sending out their agents to intercept and take care of things until Kim could be found.

Not that the usual villains of Kim got a chance to truly plan anything as the villains with the most to gain from Kim's disappearance got a visit Ron Stoppable and a squad of GJ.

Drakken says, "I tell you Shego! With Kim Possible out of our hair, the day of me ruling the world will surely happen with my next plan!"

Shego rolls her eyes and sarcastically says, "Right… like that sidekick of hers won't try to stop us."

Drakken snort-laughs and says, "The buffoon? Yeah right! Him and what army?"

The room suddenly starts to rumble violently and cause things from shelves to fall off before exploded causing Drakken to cry out like a frightened girl before the dust settles to reveal a glowing Ron and an army of Global Justice people behind him.

Shego points at Ron as she remembers Drakken's last words and says, "I would say that army of Global Justice troops."

Drakken growls in frustration more from Shego's words than from Ron and the GJ's showing up and wrecking his lair before he shouts, "Grrr! Zip it Shego!" He then turns to Ron and shouts, "What are you doing here? I haven't even done anything yet!"

Ron shouts back, "Where is Kim Possible? I want my girlfriend back!"

Drakken says, "You two were still together? I mean that never made any sense to me…"

Ron growls for a moment, grinding his teeth together before he shouts even louder than before, "JUST TELL ME WHERE KIM IS!"

Drakken crosses his arms and says, "Someone woke up on the grumpy side of the bed today…" He is interrupted by Shego poking him with her finger as she says, "Um, Dr. D I don't think he's kidding. Look."

Drakken looks at Ron as he glows more and cries out as Ron stomps the ground hard, creating a long crack emanating from the foot straight at Drakken with the crack opening up to swallow him if not for the timely save of Shego.

Drakken's eyes were wide in fear as Ron walks forward with his messy hair still flapping about in the windless room and says, "Where… is… KP!"

Drakken covers his eyes as he lays on the ground, quivering and says, "I don't know! No one I know has even a clue as to where she went! Please! Don't hurt me!"

Ron didn't look entirely convinced until Shego says, "He's telling the truth! Drakken wanted to find out so he could yell at them for taking away his arch-nemesis and deny his moment of glory but no one on his stupid calling list knew anything! They all thought that we had finally done it!"

Ron looks at Shego with some skepticism until she says, "Hey, it is my job to be the one to take out Kimmie. Don't you think I would have blasted the person who took that away from me?"

Ron stares at the two of them before he returns to normal and says, "You seriously don't have any clue? Nothing?"

Shego rolls her eyes and makes a disgusted sound before she says, "No! Not even Jack Hench had a clue as to who did it and he is the first one any of them would have had contact for the muscle or gear to do anything to her."

Ron sighs sadly and whines, "Aw man!"

Drakken uncovers his eyes at the sound of the whining and quickly recovers as he stands up and clears his throat to say loudly and as manly as he could, "If you're done wrecking my place and interrogating us. Will you PLEASE leave my lair?"

Ron nods and heads back towards the hole he'd just made as he says to the troops, "Come on, we are done here."

Drakken waves his fist in the air as he shouts, "And don't think I won't be billing you for the damage to my wall!"

Shego says, "Wait! Aren't you going to arrest us? Why else did you bring the Golly Jollies?"

Ron turns his head to look at them and says, "They were my back up and… to keep me from doing anything stupid in my anger like the Director said."

Shego just then realizes how seriously upset Ron was and runs over to where Ron is before she lowly says, "Hey, seriously if you find out anything about her. Will you let me know?"

Ron looks at her with complete surprise and bafflement as he says, "Huh? Why?"

Shego glares at him as she says, "Because I want to know what happened to her too. If someone did the deed and took away my job, I have a right to visit them and teach them not to cross me."

Ron suddenly understands and says, "Yeah… sure, you'll be the first I tell if I hear anything but… it has been a week now and there is still no sign of her." He waves abruptly and says, "Bye Shego" With that said, Ron and the GJ troopers leave with a fuming Drakken and puzzled Shego left behind.

**(In the parallel Earth to ours)**

Many people had seen the two fighting hard with all their might in baited breath and so when the hero to the world over had fallen so hard. They were there almost immediately and what they found wasn't pretty.

Lying there in the middle of a crater was First Female Superhero with her suit not regenerating like they all knew it should be doing. There was a weird kind of white glow over her skin. The armor had done its best to protect her from the blast and the fall as it was designed to do but there was nothing left. Not a single erg of energy left to repair and heal.

No one knew what to do at first until a young kid pulls his mother's cellphone out of her hand that she'd been talking to her friend with moments before as she described the fight and hangs up before dialing 911.

The moment others realized what he was doing, it sparked an electric current of action through everyone who had been too stunned to do anything. People went forth to immediately check on her, while some others kept others back and still more went on their cell phones to call their friends, relatives who were doctors or nurses and it didn't matter what their field was. The call went out.

Immediately the city sent forth their ambulances, police rushed to the scene, even the fire department from all over rushed to where she had fallen.

Of course where would this world be without the media's involvement? Reporters for every kind of media, newspaper, TV, and internet all rushed to the scene. Even as the ambulance and medical copter arrived, so did too the news copters.

The whole city… the whole world saw that the woman who had done so much good for so many years was down and hurting. It didn't take long for the world to know who had done the deed and not since the fall of the twin towers had people been so vitalized.

All of the city was shut down as people couldn't stay at work. Everyone was glued to their TV sets or making an effort to go to the Memorial Medical Hospital where she was taken to.

Inside the hospital the doctors find that her situation was critical. She was badly injured as she lay there in front of them. They manage to cut away the depowered armor with relative and surprising ease like fabric and in the midst of it there are complications where they have to pull out the defibrillators and with a powerful jolt of energy they get her back.

The doctors work hard to try and save her life but the powerful energy that brought her back was reenergized as well. It starts to reseal up the suit until it analyzes both the place and the precarious situation that she was in.

The suit completely covers her up the superficial damages and heals those injuries right before the doctor's eyes in a matter of moments before pulling back and disappearing to allow the doctors to finish the more serious work on her.

Meanwhile back at the secret headquarters of FFS a woman was waking up from her nap to turn on the TV where immediately she sees the news about FFS and drops the controller as she shouts, "Erik!"

Tania had stayed up too late the night before and was too tired to do her patrol so Erik who was plenty rested took her shift. She trembles as the reporter on the TV tells her that the FFS was listed in critical condition and that doctors were operating on her at that very moment.

She was surprised by that last bit as the armor was supposed to keep _everyone_ and _everything_ out! If the armor was letting the doctors in then Erik's injuries must have been beyond the ability of it to heal her and that was very bad news!

Marching straight to the suit room, she dons the suit of the 'sidekick' to FFS as it would have been too confusing to wear the suit she wore when going on patrols.

Tania switches her suit's mini-TV on which came in handy because reporters were always filling in the gaps or giving useful angles for their missions whether they knew it or not.

Tania steps forward and rockets out of the secret tunnel before coming out of the mountain miles away. "Hold on Erik, I am coming to help." She then rockets towards the hospital at super high speed.

Tania flies into the hospital and touches down outside of the registration desk and says, "Where is she? How is she?"

The nurse was no idiot as she knew exactly who she was asking about, "I'm afraid that I don't have that kind of information. I can page for a doctor if that will help."

Tania nods and a few minutes later one of the doctors walks up to her with his hands clearly showing nervousness, "Ah… we were all wondering when you would show up."

"Just tell me, what is…?" She couldn't bring it upon herself to say it.

The doctor was one who'd seen this before, "She is going to make it but she hasn't woken up yet."

"Can I see her?" Tania asks as she looks at the doctor with nervousness.

The doctor looks down for a moment in thought before nodding and signaling for her to follow him right away.

"Everyone is well aware that FFS has her share of enemies so we're taking all the precautions we can. I hope you can understand." The doctor says as he takes her in a security elevator.

Tania nods but remains silent in her worry until she can see for herself just how bad the damage is.

The two of them step out of the elevator and walk past two cops armed with weapons in hand. The doctor shows them his pass and they continue without any further delay.

"The whole floor, and the ones above and below us are empty. We are not taking any chances with her safety your partner."

Tania just nods as she looks around, barely taking notice that in addition to cops. There were S.W.A.T. members as well as even a few from military and all were armed with the best weapons that they could carry.

"I am sure that she will appreciate all that you're doing to ensure her safety but if Green Eye comes back, even all of this won't do anything but slow her down."

"I know but that's why the military has declared the hospital a 'no fly zone' and stationed some of the fancy, armed helicopters around in case she should decide to fly in."

"I guess that'll keep most of the bad guys away. You seem to have as much gear as any military base in the world."

"Considering that most of it came from the nearby White Sands base and some from the one in El Paso. I think they all got here pretty quick."

"Yeah, I am surprised that they got authorization so quickly."

"I guess you didn't catch that part on the news, did you?"

"Catch what?" She looks at him with confusion before they stop outside a door with two heavily armored guards outside .

"As soon as she was admitted, the President himself ordered all nearby military forces to protect her until she could be either moved to a more secure location or she recovers on her own."

"I… I don't know what to say." She felt touched that the President would do that for FFS.

"Your partner has saved a lot of lives. Important lives. I doubt there is a person on this floor that wouldn't give their all to protect her, even at the cost of their own life."

"Now I know that is going too far. FFS would never want loss of life even if it meant saving her own."

"Well, somehow I knew you'd feel that way but I seriously doubt anyone would try. Not with the major manhunt going on for Green Eye right now. The President is seriously ticked at her."

"Can I just see my partner please?" Tania didn't want to think about all of that until she saw him.

"Yes, one moment." He opens the door and steps in first past some more guards who watched him walk in with careful scrutiny.

Tania walks in behind him and sees FFS in her suit within a normal hospital bed.

"As soon as the doctors were done, the suit sealed itself up and that's the way it has been."

"Wait, you're saying that they saw inside the suit? Do they know her true identity?"

"Trust me, all the people who went in that surgery room are huge fans and are fully aware of the dangers that could happen if anyone even spoke of it. Even the names of all those who were in there have not been listed anywhere. So if anyone tried to find out, they'd have to interrogate every doctor here."

"How are we going to pay for all of this?" Tania knew that she could probably withdraw some cash and give it to them anonymously.

"Oh don't worry about costs. There have been so many people donating money from everywhere in the world. We actually had to set up a special funding just to put the excess money somewhere."

As if the doctor could tell what she was thinking next, he says, "Don't worry, you are also covered in that special funding. So if anything happens, you will never have to worry about medical bills."

"Can… can I be alone for a few minutes with her?"

"Sure thing, we'll be outside if you need us." He motions for the guards to follow and soon it was just Tania and FFS in the room.

Tania walks up and touches the suit, using her authorization code to open up the suit so she could see his face. She needed to see under the suit and see just how bad it was.

The suit sends a curious message to her after receiving the code that flashes before her eyes, "Damag'd syst'ms, alter- identi'y in place. Still open?"

Tania does a quick scan of the suit and discovers many components were missing or damaged all together. The regeneration and healing parts were still fully intact and the internal sensors told her that he could wake up at any time.

Tania frowns and keeps a record of all the stuff found missing or damaged before telling the suit to open up.

The suit opens up rapidly and fully to reveal the damaged clothes of Erik's that she had last seen him wearing but underneath that was… a woman she immediately recognized and her jaw could not drop far enough in her helmet from the shock!

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It doesn't look good for our Kimmie does it? Any guesses as to where she could be? What did you think of Ron? He seems to be losing it doesn't he? What did you think of what happened to FFS? What did you think of the hospital moments?

As usual, all reviews votes, thoughts, guesses, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 4: Talking**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

Ron picked at his food at table, not really finding much of an appetite with Kim missing and no one, not even Wade could find a trace of her anywhere!

"Ronald honey, I know you're terribly upset about what happened to your friend Kimberly but you really should try to eat something." His mother looks at him with worry through her glasses.

"Your mother is right son. She wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this. I think she'd want you to keep your strength up until you know where she is so you can rescue her. You wouldn't be doing her any favors by keeping this up."

"Yeah… I know… I just don't seem to have much of an appetite." Ron sighs slowly as he picks up a forkful of his food and eats a bite, and is lazy in chewing it.

His mother doesn't know what to say as she gives her husband a worried look that he returns with a small nod.

"You know that wherever she is, Kim can handle herself right son?"

Ron swallows his food and nods, still distant as if he was only there in body but not in mind with his family.

"Ronald! Are you even paying attention to me?" His father says in a firm tone, hoping to snap him out of it.

"Yeah… I'm listening. I just… don't care. Until KP comes back the world is a lifeless place to me dad."

"I know that you really miss Kimberly, Ronald but you can't let her disappearance get you down like this.

Ron slams his hands down loudly onto the hands, catching his parent off-guard befoe he angrily says, "What am I supposed to do mom? Dad? My best friend, girlfriend and the one girl that I hoped would become my wife someday because I love her so much is missing! No one has a clue as to where she could be!" He then suddenly stands up and starts to walk off as he tells them both that he is going to his room.

Once Ron is gone, his mother claps her hands together happily and says, "Did you hear that honey? Our little man just proclaimed that he wants to marry Kimberly! Oh I am so happy! I never thought that day would come!"

"I heard and I can't believe it! Unfortunately there is one problem."

"Whatever problems those two have, I am sure that they can work out. Oh honey! Someday we'll have Kim Possible for a daughter-in-law!"

"Remember? She's missing and it means that there is very little chance that our boy will be getting married to her any time soon."

"Oh, I forgot in all the excitement." Mrs. Stoppable sighs sadly. "I was so looking forward to seeing them get married someday too."

"Me too, but have faith in our son. He is determined to find her and bring her back and I seriously doubt he'll stop looking for her even if it takes him to the end of time."

"I know you're right but in the meantime it must be tearing him up inside to be like this."

"You're right. I think I am going to go check on Ronald and see how he is doing." He gets up and starts to walk towards Ron's room when he hears his wife say, "Be gentle with him." He nods and says, "I will be." Before he continues on to the room.

**(In a parallel universe to ours)**

Tania couldn't believe her eyes! The woman before her was exactly how Kim Possible might look were she a real live being at Erik's age, and not a teenage girl in a cartoon! Still, there was no mistaking the auburn-red hair that flowed freely from her head.

She activates the suit's log of events and decides to figure out exactly what was going on here! She can hear footsteps approaching the door so she reactivates the suit, which swallows up the woman once more.

Another doctor walks in and he says, "Hello Phoenix, I am one of the doctors that actually worked on your partner. My name is Doctor Ambrose Driad and I must admit that I was surprised."

"Wait, you were surprised? By what?"

"Well, everyone is well aware of FFS liking the Kim Possible show but not one of us was prepared to see the real thing un

der the suit."

"You're not going to tell, are you Doctor?" Tania aka Phoenix in her superheroine suit asks as she looks at him with worry.

"Don't you worry, all of us in that operating room swore that we wouldn't tell. Besides who would believe that a cartoon character has been living in a suit and saving the world as a real flesh and blood person?"

"Heh, I guess you have a point."

"At any rate, she is a real fighter. Along with that suit's miraculous healing powers, I think she could be awake at any minute if not already."

At those words, Tania remembers that the suit had reported that it was damaged. "Was there anything unusual when you worked on her?"

"Unusual? We had to cut the suit, which was like cloth, and then after we used the paddles on her, the suit sprung to life and worked with us to heal her. What should have taken months or years was healed in minutes before our eyes! So, to answer you question… no, nothing usual happened in there." The Doctor says with mild sarcasm in his voice before changing to energetic seriousness as he says, "Any chance that we could get such healing technology for the hospital?"

"I'll er… ask her about that sometime." Phoenix just rolls her eyes and highly doubts that Erik or Kim Possible or whoever was in that suit right now would allow such technology to fall into public hands to be misused. Still, she had promised and she knew that her boyfriend wouldn't like her to say something like that and not actually ask.

"Thanks, I appreciate that on behalf of everyone in the hospital and everyone that the technology can help." Dr. Ambrose says with a happy smile.

"Well, I'll leave you alone with your partner. If there is anything that you need, please don't hesitate to ask the people outside the door." He walks out of the room and with a soft click of the door, she is alone once more with her partner.

Just as Tania stares at the door, wondering what to do next about the mysterious woman in the suit there is a groan from the bed.

"You're awake!" Tania moves quickly over to the bed, flying as her feet couldn't move fast enough.

"Ohhh… what hit me? Oh! I remember now… Green Eye hit me pretty hard." Looking up from the bed she looks at her partner with confusion, "Oh hey Phoenix, what are you doing here?" Pausing to look around, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Baka! Where do you think you'd end up after getting seriously wounded?"

"Hey now, no need to call me an idiot. I was unconscious remember? What happened to the suit? Why didn't it heal me?"

"Well from the sound of things, it seems like the suit was drained of every last bit of energy until they took the paddles to you."

"That would be enough to get it going but not totally…" FFS nods in thought.

"Forget that, we need to talk privately."

"Why? What happened? Was my identity exposed?"

"Yeah… the doctors know that you're Kim Possible." Says as she puts her hands on her hips while frowning at her partner.

FFS looks at her partner with awkwardness and says, "Oh… heh… you found out about that huh?" A long pause as she collects her thoughts, "Well… I meant to tell you. I did, it is just that… I didn't know how you'd take it."

"Can we talk about it later? I would really like to get you out of here before one of your arch-enemies decides that despite the army outside. You would be worth taking a potshot at while down."

"An army? What are you talking about? How long was I out for? What has happened?"

"Long story short, Green Eye just about mortally wounded you. Your suit was drained and damaged in the fight and now you have just about everything from the street police to the best that the army and airforce has to offer outside to protect you." She pauses for a second and then adds, "Oh, and from what I hear there is a manhunt for Green Eye as big as the one for Obama in case you didn't make it."

"Well, I don't want them to risk their lives for me so maybe we should leave… ohhh…"

"What? What is wrong?"

"My suit is more damaged than I thought. All that's going is the armor and healing abilities which were both going at maximum during my battle with Green Eye. The rest of the suit's functions are damaged. Even my weapons systems are down to street level in terms of defensive and offensive capability."

"Can you at least fly?"

FFS starts to hover off the bed and move around slowly before settling down back on the bed. "Yes, but nowhere near what I'm supposed to be able to do. At best right now, I can go about 25, maybe a little more if I use my booster."

"That's not good, how long until your suit repairs itself?"

Silence follows for a long time before FFS says, "Repair functions are down to only critical systems right now. I need to get back home to do a full systems repair."

"Can I carry you back?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that Phoenix."

FFS gets up and starts to walk towards the door before she says, "You know this suit is really a lot harder to move in without the super strength part working."

"I know but don't worry, I'll help."

"Thanks Phoenix."

Together they make it to the door and open it, causing everybody to instantly become alert. The doctor comes up quickly as he says, "You really shouldn't be up after everything you've been through. You should be resting!"

"But I must leave, I can't stay here and put everyone in danger."

"That's so kind of you but trust me when I say your health is the foremost on everyone's mind. Just look out the window if you believe me."

FFS looks puzzled so she goes over to the hospital window and there is a huge crowd of people with both supportive and well wishing signs of all shapes, sizes and colors. Someone must have spotted her with binoculars as the crowd suddenly roars super loudly.

"As you can see, your fans want you to get well and the best place for that is here at the hospital."

FFS sighs as she knew that her options were to either stay and hope that no one came after her or leave and hope that no one followed her back to the base, which given her top speed was likely unless Phoenix was willing to go superfast while carrying her. A quick internal check told her that more time was needed before that attempt could be made.

FFS turns back to the bed, laying down on it. "I am going to get some rest. Sorry about this Phoenix but I guess I can't leave just yet."

Phoenix walks over and sits down in the chair next to the bed, "If you're staying, then so am I."

FFS nods and falls asleep with Phoenix watching over FFS.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Ron at the dinner table? Were you surprised that he admitted it? What did you think of his parent's reaction? Were you surprised to see Tania learn that her boyfriend Erik looked like Kim Possible in the suit? What do you think will happen next?

As usual all reviews, fannie votes, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 5: Changing**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

Mr. Stoppable slowly and carefully opens the door after knocking for a bit as gently as he could. He wanted to check on Ron, but he didn't want to also upset him any further than he already was. As he peeks in, his eyes tell him that Ron wouldn't have heard a jackhammer pounding on the door as Ron stares at a picture of the two of them from when they were young on the bed.

Ron looks at the picture with tears in his eyes before they can't be contained any more and the tears burst free, flowing down his face to land on the pillow below. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't find any reason for her disappearance, no clues, nothing that made any sense and what cut him to the quick and deep was that he felt that there should have been _**something**_ he should have done to keep his Kim safe. The world needed her far more than it ever needed him. His own father's actuary skills proved that without Kim, he would have been pushing up daisies already and he loved her so much that it hurt.

"Damnit Kim… where are you? I want my best friend back." He pulls the picture to his chest. "I'd give anything to know where you are."

Mr. Stoppable walks in and can see the pain so deeply etched into his son's face as he says, "Son? Can we talk please?"

Ron doesn't answer right away as he wipes at his eyes and cheeks before he sits up and says sadly, "Yeah dad, we can…"

"I know how hurt you are by all of this son. I try to imagine what I would be like if your mother suddenly up and disappeared on me with no explanation or clue." Ron suddenly panics and cries out, "Mom's going to disappear too? AW MAN!"

"What? NO! Your mother isn't going to disappear next."

"You sure dad?"

"Yes, I am quite sure son. Just relax and listen to me for a moment."

Mr. Stoppable takes a deep breath before he says, "The point is son, that I would forever wonder if she was snatched by someone she knew or if some random alien just flew by and took her while I was looking… so I can fully understand the pain that you're going through."

"Yeah… I know…" Ron says in a softly depressed voice.

Rufus crawls over to from his spot in the room, looking up at his friend and honorary mole rat (though he doubted Ron understood that) as he says, "Aww…" He knew how sad Ron was as he really liked Kim too and would do anything to help bring them together as well. He had even tried talking to the other animals of the world and aside from learning that some kind of light had snatched Kim away into some clouds. None of the animals from the area knew where she went.

The problem for Rufus was that he didn't know if the information would help or just further depress Ron. He looks up at the two of them as they talk back and forth about Kim and yet something about what Ron's father nagged at him.

"Ronald, I know how much Kim means to you but calling favors and using people to bust into the lairs of villains doesn't exactly sound like something she would approve of. Besides you said it yourself, there wasn't anyone around at the time and the villain already defeated."

"So what am I supposed to do? They are the only ones who had a grudge against her! Oh, what am I supposed to believe? That aliens came and snatched her up and away?"

Rufus suddenly knew how to get Ron to go back and search again before he climbs up and excitedly talks to Ron, telling him that they must go back to where disappeared.

"Huh? Why do you want to go back there Rufus? Wade's scanned that place like a dozen times."

"What is it Ronald? What is Rufus saying?"

"I'm not sure I understand dad, but Rufus is saying that there is a clue Wade missed at the place where Kim disappeared. He seems really excited about it too!"

"What are you going to do?"

Ron leaps from his bed and strongly says, "If I can find Kim back at where she disappeared, then I am going to go back there!"

"Do you want me to come with you Ronald?"

Ron looks at his father, surprised by the offer before he nods at him as he says, "Sure thing dad."

"Great! I'll go get my cape!"

"AUGH! No cape dad!"

"Very well son, but at least let's tell your mother about this."

**(Later in the living room)**

"What? You're going back to look for more clues for Kimberly?"

"Yeah mom, Rufus thinks we missed a clue and I think he knows what it is."

"Well then I am coming too! If you think I am allowing your father and you to go alone on this, then you have another thing coming!"

"What about Han? Who's going to watch over her then?" Ron looks at his mother as he had assumed that his mother would be watching over her while he and his father were gone.

"You are, she is coming with us!"

"Okay… I guess there's room in KP's car for all of us."

"Great! I'll go get Hana's things and meet you at the car."

Ron sighs a little as he really wants to hurry as he figures that the more time spent away from the scene, the harder it will be to find Kim.

Soon the whole family is in the car and Ron drives off a little quickly, hoping that Rufus was right and that there was a clue that both Wade and he missed somehow.

_**(In a parallel Earth to ours)**_

FFS wakes up with Phoenix still sitting beside her and she smiles up at her friend, "Hey there…"

Phoenix opens her eyes and looks at FFS, "Hey there, how are you feeling?" She smiles warmly at FFS because despite her boyfriend taking on his idol's form as his 'secret identity' she was still just glad that he was alright.

"I'm feeling fine, my suit on the other hand has seen far better days."

"Has the repair function fixed enough for high speed travel?" Phoenix looks at FFS with concern as she'd begun to hear whispers that someone was on the way and the military was having a hard time keeping them away.

"I think the suit would survive but with the glitches that I'm seeing… I'm not sure I could do anything but short bursts."

Suddenly a doctor walks in and as he holds his hands together he nervously says, "Uh… Phoenix, may I please have a moment of your time?"

Phoenix knew that the whisperings were about to come true. She nods and quickly follows the doctor out of the room.

"Uh… there is a bit of cause for concern. I just want to ask if you know the condition of FFS. Do you think she could fly out of here?"

Phoenix looks back at the room where FFS was and then turns back and shakes her head no.

The guards in the hallway who could hear the conversation immediately seem to visibly tense up, telling Phoenix that the men just resigned themselves to fighting to the bitter end. Something that she truly hoped it wouldn't come to.

"I see… well I guess there is no way but to come right out and tell you that some of her other enemies have come out to finish what Green Eye did not." He sighs heavily with his eyes downcast before looking up at Phoenix.

"Which ones?" She had a bad feeling in her gut telling her that she was not going to like the answer at all.

The doctor sags as he says, "I am afraid only the most dangerous ones have as I've been told that the Scottish explosives expert, Spot Bomber has been seen heading this way but he's not alone. Demz, the mad weapons inventor was spotted along with Professor Monty as well and not least of all but Green Eye must have heard about them because she was also spotted heading right for us."

"Great… just what I need. Ok, so who's the closest and coming from where?" Phoenix says with undisguised frustration in her voice as she puts her hands on her hips.

The doctor turns to one of the military guards and says, "Can you get me an update on where they are, please?"

The guard nods and immediately starts to ask on his walkie-talkie about the latest information for those coming.

The guard listens in his earpiece for a few moments before he says, "Spot Bomber just blew his way through a tank platoon just outside East side of the city. Demz and Professor Monty are currently engaged from the North by White Sands. Green Eye is flying through the air from the Northeast, it is our best guess that she is going to try and take advantage of their battles to try and get here first."

Phoenix starts to glow, a flaming aura erupts around her with fiery wings yet there was no heat and somehow the sight was both impressive and scary to see. "Green Eye will not get FFS!"

The guard says, "I will not let anything happen to her!"

"Thank you, now I need to head off all those villains before they get too close."

The guard nods and salutes her improperly to which she salutes back and flies out a nearby window.

"I am going to check on FFS" He says to the other guard nearby who just nods and he slips into the room.

FFS looks at the guard, surprised to see him. "What's wrong? Where is Phoenix?"

"She went off to fight the other villains who are headed this way to finish the job Green Eye started. I came in here to inform you of this and to help."

"Thank you but I don't think there is anything you can do, um… what's your name?" FFS looks the guard as she didn't see the nametag on the guard.

Suddenly the guard morphs Chad Melon, a guy with blond hair and evil in his eyes and even though he liked the name a tabloid once called him, "Chameleon" for his transforming powers. He knew that if he could take out FFS, his street reputation would be the ultimate!

"Finally, you are alone! I thought your friend Phoenix would never leave."

FFS cries out, "Chameleon! I thought you had been destroyed at that science lab where you were trying to steal secrets to sell for the highest bidder!"

Chameleon shakes his head, "No, but it _was_ very close. Fortunately I can not only reshape my body in looks but I can also _shrink_ into a younger body so I was able to become small enough to crawl through the air ducts before the whole place blew up."

Chameleon scowls at her, moving closer quickly towards her, "Speaking of which… I believe somebody owes me for nearly losing my life. You can pay me back with yours!" He grabs FFS roughly by the throat and starts to strangle her. However before he can get too far in that, he is surprised by the uniform morphing suddenly into a blue/white combo that looked familiar with her head exposed, causing him to loosen his grip enough for the heel of her hand to slam hard into his jaw with such force that he was knocked out cold before he hit the ground with the suit returning back to the normal FFS one just as quickly.

Phoenix flies in through the window and immediately sees Chameleon on the ground, "FFS! What happened here?"

"Chameleon here was impersonating one of the guards and he thought that he could get to me while my defenses were down."

Phoenix shouts, "What!" She flames up and starts to walk towards Chameleon when FFS gets between them and says, "He's down, nothing happened. Besides you know I've been in this business long enough to know how to fight without using all of my suit's full powers."

Phoenix sighs as she looks at Chameleon and then FFS, "I know, it is just that you have never been so vulnerable before."

Chameleon groans a little so Phoenix shouts as loudly as she could, "Guards! Bad guy in here!"

At that shout, the guards from the room come bursting in as well as some guards from above on reppellers to smash through the windows. All armed to the teeth, and in the case of one person, an actual serrated knife was resting in his mouth.

Phoenix points at the unconscious Chameleon on the ground and says loudly, "There he is and he just attacked FFS! Arrest him!"

A whole squad of people ascended on the unconscious villain and dragged him away while the rest left to return to their stations.

"Nice to see that I am so well protected." FFS says with an impressed tone in her voice.

"Everyone is very serious about helping you because after all that you've done for everyone. It is the least that they could do."

"But I never asked or expected this kind of treatment. I feel like a rock star or the president with this kind of security!"

"I know but you've got it and…" She pauses as she notices some of the red hair sticking out of the helmet. "You've got bigger problems than fame. I can see some of your hair sticking out."

FFS's eyes go wide and with a quick reaching to the back and sides of her helmet along with the system check. She was able to confirm that there was a hole behind her left ear where the hair was falling through. "Oh, this isn't good."

Suddenly a couple of guards suddenly rush in and one of them shouts, "Get her out of her quickly Phoenix! She's almost here!"

"Who's almost here?"

In response to that question, there is lots of machine gun fire and other various weapons being fired before there is lots of screaming quickly followed by soft groans leading to scary silence.

The wall explodes violently outward and Phoenix zips in front of FFS to shield her with her body. The guards begin firing their weapons at the hole before a green blast erupts from the dust, striking down one guard.

"NO!" She bolts away from Phoenix and leaps, flipping in mid-air to land quickly between the remaining guards.

The dust settles enough to see Green Eye standing there with an evil grin on her face.

Green Eye grins at the sight of FFS standing among the remaining guards for the floor. "I am so glad I got here first. If anyone is going to defeat you, it should be me! The one who started everything in the first place because I think we know that it has always been me that would take you down in the end."

"Now while I am around!" Phoenix shouts as she fires a blast at Green Eye.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Looks like Ron has some idea on how to find Kim, do you think he will succeed where even Wade has failed? What did you think of the "No capes!" moment? What did you think of Chameleon? Yes, I know that the little shapeshifter is a female in the cartoon universe but hey, you try to come up with a new female name that is essentially the same thing. Some things will come to light in the next chapter so just wait and see. Just know that even the light won't uncover all for there are always shadows, no matter how much light you make. What did you think of Green Eye returning to finish the job? Will she be able to with Phoenix there? Do you think FFS with a badly malfunctioning suit be of any help?

As usual all votes, ideas, suggestions, praises, thoughts of what you'd like to see for any of my stories and more are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 6: Explaining**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

**(Spot of disappearance)**

"So this is where is happened son?" Ron hears as he looks around the area with his father beside him.

Ron looks around and sees that his mother is standing with his younger sister in her arms. What he fails to notice that his baby sister is not all giggles and laughter like normal or that she is looking around carefully too.

"It actually looks quite pleasant. Oh honey, maybe we can come back here sometime for a picnic? Won't that be nice?" His mother says as she looks around at the area.

Ron ignores them as they seem to have forgotten the reason they were even there and hopes that he can find something, as he looks at his little pink pal, "Any ideas Rufus?"

Rufus looks around, crawling on all fours with his long pink tail slightly up in the air and begins to sniff making Ron's father wonder why Rufus was acting like a dog.

Rufus continues to circle around until he gets to the spot of where Kim was standing. He stops there and starts to chatter up at Ron.

"What is he saying son? Has he found something?"

"Rufus says that the Earth here isn't our Earth. Whatever that means."

"Why don't you ask Wade, honey? Maybe he will have an idea?"

Ron pulls out the Kimmunicator and before he can make the call, Rufus crawls up Ron and snatches it out of his hand. He activates the scanner on it, making it scan the immediate ground and then a bit farther before aiming it up at the sky until Ron snatches it back, "What are you doing Rufus? Now isn't the time to be playing around!"

Rufus chatters excitedly at Ron.

Ron looks at Rufus with confusion even as he hits 'send' on the Kimmunicator, "You sure? Ok… I will send it to Wade."

"What is it son? What did he say?"

"He said that I need to send what he scanned to Wade. Something about it helping to find KP."

Wade pops up on the screen a few moments later looking excited, "Ron! I don't know how I missed it before but I think we finally have our clue to where Kim is!"

"WHAT? Where is she Wade? Don't you be pulling my leg here!"

"You know I wouldn't joke about Kim, Ron. Listen! According to the scan, there is a odd but slight trace of unique phase energy in both the ground and the air."

"What does that even mean Wade? Less super geek talk and more explaining."

Wade sighs and takes a deep breath before tapping at his keyboard to reveal a series of images on the Kimmunicator in half screen mode. "Ok, look… here is what I think happen. Somehow something connected with Kim and took her away."

"How does that help us Wade?" Ron looks at his friend desperate to understand how to get her back.

"I can trace the energy back to its source. That means we can now find and go to her." That sheWade grins with confidence.

**(In a parallel Earth to ours)**

Green Eye barely dodges the blast from Phoenix as a part of it still manages to clip her partly and she does a combat roll to the side to avoid the follow up blast from Phoenix. She returns fire from her green eye and then slowly smiles when she sees that Phoenix was there as well.

Even as the two of them battle, FFS tries to get the men to safety but it is that very motion that draws her attention.

"Oh no you don't! You think you can escape me? Green Eye fires a blast at the doorframe, causing it to collapse before anyone could through.

Phoenix fires a fireball from each hand at Green Eye who barely dodges them, coming so close to her that if Green Eye had not been wearing armor on her she would have felt the flames licking at her skin.

Green Eye can see that FFS wasn't going anywhere as long as she had people to protect and Phoenix's attacks were getting a little too close to really allow her to do any damage. She knew that unless she dealt with Phoenix, she was never going to get to finish off FFS.

Green Eye flies out a window with Phoenix immediately after her tail, firing heat rays that strike at her, knocking her about in the air as if she had been struck by some solid punches.

Green Eye growls at Phoenix and starts to fire some energy blasts at Phoenix, striking her a couple of times and drives her back before she notices that FFS and the others are trying to dig through the door's rubble so she flies up to the window.

FFS's limited systems warn her of Green Eye's return and she spins, stepping forward in front of them even as they raise their weapons in defense as well until Green Eye suddenly pops out two mini-missile launchers out of her gauntlets.

"You have lasted longer than anyone Freaky Freaky but now it is time to meet your end and my hands." Green Eye hears Phoenix shout, "NO!" but it is too late, she fires two of the four mini-missiles on the two launchers at FFS. She is forced to dodge a powerful blast from Phoenix but she knew her missiles would not miss. Not at that range and if it took out the guys she was protecting, she wouldn't lose any sleep over it.

The sound of both missiles exploding shook the hospital and Green Eye knew that she had finally won! The first superheroine (and often said in the news to be the greatest) the world had ever known was finally destroyed and at her hands too!

Phoenix cries out in agony and flares up like a supernova with the stuff in the hospital room that hadn't been destroyed by the explosion starting to catch on fire.

Green Eye suddenly hears the sound of a rocket engine that she was too familiar with in this city and turns to see R.A.I.D. (Robotic Artificial Intelligence Deterrent) or as FFS would call "Wade". She knew she was pressing some right buttons when RAID suddenly beeps audibly, "Lethal Force Authorized, Capture Priority Minimal."

Green Eye knew that between a pissed off Phoenix and RAID assumingly just as pissed off, her chances of pulling off a win were very poor but then she didn't need to stick around anymore. "Goodbye Bug motel and Bug zapper, I am out of here!"

"Leaving so soon when you haven't even finished the job? GEE, I wonder why? Is it because you know you're going to get your butt handed to you?"

All eyes turn to the room and everybody is shocked to see a woman with long auburn-red hair in a glowing blue-white outfit smiling very confidently through the visible blue electric-like shield that hummed lightly around her and the two men with her.

"Who are you?" Green Eye demands as she looks at the spot where the woman was even though she had a suspicion that it was FFS.

"Aw, I don't blame you for not recognizing me without my helmet on and I suppose this more _slimming_ outfit makes my body look all the more hotter than yours."

Green Eye knew without a doubt at that point that it was her arch-nemesis who had somehow survived the missiles! She was **not** going to put up with the clear insult about her figure either! "I don't know how you survived but you're not going to do it again!" She fires an intense blast from her green eye, but FFS turns off her shield and catches the energy blast somehow in something that her hand transformed into almost instantly!

"You know what they say, turnabout is fair play so take this… back!" FFS tosses the green energy blast right back at Green Eye and it strikes her as she'd been caught off guard!

Neither RAID or Phoenix knew what to do but both were surprised to see FFS run towards Green Eye and fire a grappling gun from her wrist into the ceiling, to swing out straight at Green Eye who was flying in the air and trying to recover her systems from her own blast!

FFS lands on Green Eye's back and that's when Green Eye who couldn't see out of her damaged visor removes her helmet to see what had landed on her back. "Hi there? Miss me because I didn't miss you." She swings down hard, catching the unmasked villainess across the face with a punch.

Green Eye gets sent into a downward spiral so FFS leaps off of her back towards RAID.

"Wade! I need a boost over the wall, help please?"

RAID/Wade nods and gets into position with robotic hands linking together just in time for FFS to land her feet in them and with a nod from FFS he tosses her up hard into the air where FFS does an impressive, acrobatic flip to land on the wall and the springboard off it to leap straight at Green Eye.

Green Eye screeches, "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! WHERE ARE YOU? I'LL…" She looks up just in time to see FFS heading towards her with fearless eyes and she throws up her arms to protect her face. But it was not FFS's goal to strike at her face this time as one of her fingers glow red like a small lightsaber and slashes straight across the jet engines keeping her up in the air, grabbing at her ankle to swing her straight into a window.

Green Eye knew something was wrong immediately as the sound of her pack starts to sputter and looks back to see that a narrow gash had been struck somehow through even her tough armor to strike at her and with a spurt of fuel into the air the engine explodes! She is dazed by the explosion and falls, not feeling the grappling line that grabs at both her legs, wrapping around them before instantly tightening around and clenching them together before her new path sends her directly straight into the very hard wall of the hospital and knocks her out!

FFS retracts her grappling line up to pull Green Eye up to the window she was at and pulls her in, putting some handcuffs on her that her suit apparently had in a pocket.

Both RAID and a much more calmer Phoenix fly up to the window and Phoenix the first to speak. "Ok FFS, just **WHAT** the heck just happened here? Where did that suit come from? Why are you showing your face?"

"Inquiry, would like to know the answers to same questions please." RAID says to FFS.

"First off, Call me Kim please and thank you. Second, I am the wrong one to be asking this." Before either can ask what she means by that, there is a rapid change from the white, slim supersuit to the armored and more recognizable FFS suit.

"Oh boy… do I have a beyond weird to explain to the two of you."

Phoenix just hovers there at the window and frowns, crossing her arms. "I am listening."

"Ah… uh… well. First, Wade could you please take Green Eye into custody for me? I need to explain things to Phoenix. I promise to tell you too but I would rather not have Greenie here wake up and hear it."

RAID/Wade nods, "Will comply my friend." He smashes through the wall adjunct to the window and picks up Green Eye with one robotic hand and flies off out the same hole he had come through.

Phoenix flies in through the hole in the wall, still looking upset at FFS, "I am waiting."

"Ah… well… promise you will hear me out?"

Phoenix nods.

"That person in the white supersuit wasn't me… it was Kim Possible. The real one."

Phoenix gives her that skeptical look until she remembers just what she'd seen happen and that under normal circumstances, FFS would not have been able to pull of half of the agile moves or been able to defeat GE so easily.

Phoenix sighs, "Ok… how did that happen?"

"Well, you see ever since I had started this career as a superhero I had been worried about my identity being exposed and in thanks to a unique phase being generated by a device on my suit I found I could explore and link to items in there." Sighs "I had linked my physical form and look to a real Kim Possible I found but when Green Eye hospitalized me she damaged… shorted out… overloaded it and somehow brought the one to me. That's why the armor is barely functioning as it is because it is fighting between being the default one and the Kim Possible supersuit one as long as I am in her body."

"Well then transform back into your body and send her back already!"

"Ah… well you see there is a problem with that. The device is damaged beyond the ability for natural repair and if I transform back without making repairs… I could kill the real Kim Possible."

Phoenix was stunned totally speechless as she takes in what was just said before stumbling backwards and collapsing into a hair where she then weakly says, "My boyfriend… is Kim Possible."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you got a kick out of this story. What did you think of Ron's progress in locating Kim? What do you think of the battle between FFS and Green Eye? Did anyone like the Robo-Wade? Can you guess where I got that idea from? What did you think of the revelation about FFS and Kim to Phoenix? Did you like her shock?

As usual all votes, reviews, ideas, suggestions, and more are welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 7: Hello?**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

**(Spot of disappearance)**

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this Ron?" Wade asks with apprehension, even though he knew that trying to talk Ron out of this was going to be just about impossible. "I know I said that the modifications would work to get you there, but there is no guarantee that it'll get you back. Give me some time and I should be able to come up with something that will get you back."

"Fine, sure… you do that Wade while I go rescue Kim!" He fidgets with the Kimmunicator that was hooked up to some of the gadgets in Kim's car.

"Ron! I am not even sure if you'll get there in one piece! Something could blow out on your way there and you might end up half there, then where would you be?" Wade raises his voice in anxiety as he tries once more to reason with Ron.

"Wade! There is no way you are talking me out of this! I am going to where Kim is! No if, and, or but about it! If she could have come home already she would and that is plenty enough reason for me to go!"

"You can't be serious Ron! At least give me a day to come up with a more stable portal!" Wade pleads with Ron.

"Wade… sweetie, can't you see what is happening here?" Ron's mother walks up to the Kimmunicator's camera range.

"H-huh? What's happening here Mrs. Stoppable?" Wade looks at her with confusion even though he remains worried about the risks to his friend.

Ron steps back, hoping that his mother can explain to his friend just why he had to go right away, no matter what the risks were.

"She is his best friend, his girlfriend, and most importantly…." She trails off as Wade looks at her hoping for that final bit of insight. "My Ron loves Kim with all his heart. I firmly believe that someday they'll even be married."

Wade is stunned at the casual declaration from Ron's mother and he was even more stunned at the fact that Ron was not objecting in the least bit. He could see that Ron was uncomfortable but he wasn't verbally objecting at all. He had expected for him to at least be shouting or _something_ but he wasn't and that's when it hit him hard.

Wade knew that with a genius intellect, he could figure out a lot of stuff before other people but given his age. There were still a few things about life that had eluded him. One of the things was how easy it was blind to the things that really mattered until it practically slapped him in the face. In this case, it was about how stupid he'd been to not see how worried Ron was about Kim and that she was worth the risk no matter what they were.

Wade shakes his head briefly to snap himself out of his thoughts and his eyes meet the calm eyes of Ron's mother before he says with understanding in his voice, "I understand."

"C'mon Wade, how long before the doohickey has zeroed in on Kim?" Ron was restless for after sleepless nights of wondering where Kim was, if she was ok, if she was even alive and now that he had a clue to where she was… It couldn't happen fast enough for him.

"Almost done Ron and hey… if you see her, tell her I am working on the return trip for the both of you."

"Gotcha, I trust you to get us home and the duty of saving my girlfriend is mine."

"Ronald, remember your promise. If you get her home safely you and I will have a serious talk about Kim, ok?"

"Yeah dad, I promise.

"Honey, do you want us to call her parents and have her come here for when the both of you come back?" She looks at her son who looked very much like a man in her eyes at that very moment and she couldn't be more proud of her son than she was right then.

"Yeah, I would appreciate that mom…" He gives her a hug before even giving his younger sister a hug and a brief kiss on her forehead. "Be good while I am gone ok? Ok… Let's do this Wade!"

"Activating the portal! Good Luck Ron!"

Ron gives Wade a thumbs up, "Heh, I am already the luckiest guy in the world Wade." He then leaps through the portal that leads up into the sky and quickly disappears with Han waving "Bye-bye" up at him.

**(Back at the HQ of FFS)**

"Well? What is taking so long? When do I get to see you back to your regular self?" She was uncomfortable being anything but Phoenix as long as her boyfriend was Kim Possible. It just felt… odd to be anything but in 'hero mode' around another and very famous hero like Kim Possible. She was aware that because of FFS's activities such as going around and playing the theme song for the show whenever she busted a villain that reminded him…her… of the ones from Kim Possible (and oddly enough there seemed to be a number of them) and because of how popular FFS was, the show became picked up for a whole bunch of new seasons.

"I am doing what I can but if you think it is easy having two bodies, two minds, two personalities and two costumes dueling it out while trying to make repairs. Go right ahead and then take over." Sarcasm was dripping heavy from her voice in the FFS armor.

"Sorry, but it isn't every day you find out that a character like Kim Possible is real and that your boyfriend has become her due to a malfunction. Do you have any idea how much I worried about you when I found out you were in the hospital?"

"Yes, I understand. It would have been the same way with me if I'd found out you were seriously injured and in the hospital too." FFS stops to take off the helmet to look directly at Phoenix. "I love you, I hope you know that."

"I know and I love you very much too but I don't think ours may be the only love at stake here."

"Huh? What do you mean?" FFS looks at Phoenix with confusion and given that the face belonged to Kim Possible at the moment, it was kind of weird for Phoenix to get used to seeing it.

"Men… Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. What I mean is that as long as you have Kim Possible here, it means that her boyfriend is without her as well. How do you think he will be feeling about that? How do you think she will feel about being away from Ron?"

"I… I guess I didn't think of it like that. I suppose…" He suddenly trails off and the suit underwent a metamorphosis into the white and blue suit from before when she was battling Green Eye. "I can tell you how Ron is going to feel! He is not going to be happy at all. He won't stop until he can find me and bring me back home."

"But how is he going to do that? He is no genius from what I remember on the show." Phoenix asks the fiery Kim Possible standing before her.

"That wouldn't stop me if someone kidnapped Ron. I would do anything to get back Ron if he had disappeared on me the way I did on him."

"Wait… you remember what happened? I thought this kind of thing had happened instantly?" Phoenix suddenly got a weird feeling in her gut as she gained a better understanding.

"Look the point is that Ron knows I have his back and I know he has my back. There isn't anything we wouldn't do or risk for each other."

"I know you love him Kim. I love my boyfriend too and I really want him back. So do you think you could quit fighting him so he can fix the suit?"

"But what he's trying to do won't work! I am no slouch in science either and simply rebooting the suit's nano's to force it to relink it back to the dimension he took me from won't do anything because I am not there anymore to link back to! My body is here! At best I end up becoming permanently bonded to him and the worse is I cease to exist!"

Her eyes widen in surprise as it all made sense but surely her boyfriend wouldn't try to send her back without a body, would he? He admired her too much to simply destroy her. "How do you know what he has planned?"

"We can kind of talk to each other back and forth, like talking to ourselves in the head."

"Can I talk to him? Maybe I can get him to explain how he plans to send you back in more detail and both our nerves can relax."

"He's saying that as long as there are no more distractions afterwards because he is afraid the dimensional barrier has been weakened and needs to restore things before things get out of hand."

"What could possibly be the worse thing that happens?"

As if in answer to Phoenix's question there is a burst of wind and an explosion of light as what appears to be a portal of light appears less than five feet away from the both of them.

They both turn to look at the portal and Kim gasps in surprise as Ron falls halfway through it with a blue mystical aura barely surrounding him. He tries to crawl his way out as he chants over and over, "Got to get to Kim… Got to get to Kim… Got to get to Kim…"

Kim cries out, "RON!" before she uses the spring-boosting power of her suit to leap the short distance immediately with Phoenix moving superfast to join her by her side.

Ron looks up at his name and cries out, "KIM! I've come to rescue you!"

Kim smiles and grabs one of Ron's arms while Phoenix grabs the other one and together they pull him out of the portal.

As soon as Ron is out of the portal, he looks directly at Kim's tearful face, giving her a big smile, "I knew I could find you again…" he says before passing out and falling against her.

Kim's tears drip down her cheeks to land on Ron's freckled cheek and she just holds him in her arms while Phoenix drapes Ron's other arm around Kim's shoulder as it somehow seemed right that only she hold him.

They just stand there together for a minute or two before the happy expression seems to fade and the white suit transforms once more into FFS's suit minus the helmet. "Oh boy, this is awkward." FFS says to no one in particular before trying to carry the heavy Ron over to a nearby chair, which she manages to do with Phoenix helping.

"This is what I was afraid of… more dimensional imbalance between the two worlds."

Ron mutters in his sleep, "No… Give back Kim!" making Phoenix and FFS look at each other with worried looks.

"I think Ron couldn't wait until your solution returned her back to her world." She frowns as a thought occurs to her, "Speaking of which… Just what were you doing? Your solution doesn't sound like it was really going to help Kim!"

"Look, I was going to send genetic beacon back through the dimensional signal that should still be transmitting to her world and use that to help reconstitute her body back to the way it was before all this started but apparently that idea might not have worked all that well." FFS sighs heavily while looking at Ron.

"What do you mean? I am no scientist like you are. So just tell me why the heck it wouldn't have and what were you going to use for a genetic beacon?"

"First of all, I was assuming that the signal pathway was going to be a smooth and wide tunnel all the way back but given the way Ron looks…" Point at him with holes all over his clothes and some of it was actually lightly smoldering with bruises on his skin as if he had taken hits all over his body. "It appears that there is some kind of storm going on in the tunnel that would have disrupted everything enough to the point where when she reformed, she probably would have been missing too much data and well… I don't think I need to paint a picture."

Phoenix nods to FFS, as she understood what FFS was talking about. She had seen enough Star Trek to know that you don't want things reforming incorrectly during a beaming process with the most vivid memory she had being from the first Star Trek movie. She _really_ didn't want that to happen to Kim Possible. Especially after all the trouble Ron apparently went through to cross the dimensional barriers and ironically saving Kim's life in the process.

Phoenix sighs as she didn't know what to do but she hoped that her boyfriend could come up with some way to get the both of them back home safely… somehow.

"So what are you going to do? Any ideas on how to get them back home safely?"

"Not yet and believe me, my mind is running hard. I doubt even Kim could keep up with my thoughts at this point."

"Oh I believe you but I think you should put on your helmet before he wakes up. Seeing you with Kim's face. That might be a bit hard to explain and he might think the worse right away."

"You're right, that would be just like him wouldn't it?" FFS walks over to where the helmet was and puts it on. "Let's just hope that Kim doesn't decide to make another appearance or you're going to have to do some heavy explaining and remember Ron has some serious abilities that I doubt even you could deal with as Phoenix.

Phoenix remembers what they had shown that Ron was capable of after he unlocked his full ability in the fourth season. In the fifth season they downplayed Ron's full powers some to allow fans to get used to the idea of Ron being so powerful but still the same but by the start of the sixth season they started to really show what he was capable of when the new mystical enemy showed up, trying to make Ron's sister, Han and the Yono, The Destroyer both mystical slaves and use their combined power to take over the world. Even the current seventh season of the show showed no signs of ending since it was proving to be far more popular than even the Simpsons. "Yeah you're right, he would be a lot of trouble. Especially if this is the current season of Ron."

Both FFS and Phoenix nod together in agreement over that as Ron could really step up when needed and for Ron to track Kim across dimensions and go to her, meant that he had stepped up once more.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story. What did you think of Ron back in his dimension? Poor Wade, what did you think of what he was like as Ron's mother explained things? Anyone surprised that Ron didn't put up even the smallest argument? What did you think of the scene at FFS's HQ? What do you think of how Ron came through the portal? Do you think there is going to be trouble the longer Kim and Ron both stay in that dimension? Oh, and what did you think of the info about the seven seasons of Kim Possible tv show? Kind of makes you wish that you were in THAT dimension doesn't it so you can watch all the episodes right?

As usual all votes, reviews, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 8: Reunion**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

**(FFS's Place)**

Ron groans softly as he begins to wake up and says, "Oh… what hit me?" He stops as he suddenly remembers where he is and bolts upright as he shouts, "KP!!!"

Phoenix walks up to him where he is sitting upright, hoping that he won't go full mystical power on her, especially with the truth about Kim still yet to be revealed. She says as calmly and nicely as she can, "Hello Ron, she's ah… unavailable at the moment but I am here and I hope you can answer a couple of questions for me."

Ron blinks twice and tilts his head in confusion as he says, "Who are you flame-like woman who I do not know?"

Phoenix had been expecting that since when she initially came out, people had debated on what to call her as well from Flame Girl to Robot Torch before she finally announced her name. She calmly says to Ron, "I am Phoenix, a superhero in this world. I understand that you've been looking for Kim?"

"Yeah! Where is Kim? I know she is here. She helped me through!" Ron says to her as he looks around.

"About that… she is looking for a way to return, safely." Phoenix says as she gently puts a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I got here didn't I?" Ron's confusion is evident as he continues to look around for his best friend.

"You _barely_ survived. If we hadn't been around, you would most likely been destroyed." Phoenix shakes her head as she wonders just how close he had come to being destroyed in that risky stun, even if it _had_ saved Kim from being destroyed.

"So where's Kim?" Ron asks as he continues to look around the room.

Phoenix shakes her head as she thinks, "Same ol' Ron. Cares more about Kim than his own personal safety." She says, "She's in another room. If you promise not to touch anything I will go tell her that you're finally awake."

"Speaking of which, where are we? It looks like some kind of lair?" Ron asks in curiosity.

"Oh, this is the headquarters of FFS which is short for First Female Superhero." Phoenix says as she smiles at him before she adds, "Not a villain lair, so please don't blow it up ok?"

"Good guy place, not evil place so no blowing up. Gotcha." A long pause before, "So can I see her?"

Phoenix laughs and pats Ron's shoulder as she gets up, "Be right back with your girlfriend." She walks out of the room, leaving Ron to wonder about the strange Phoenix lady.

"Ron's awake, are you ready to talk to him?" Phoenix says as she walks up to FFS.

Turning to Phoenix she holds up a small cylindrical device with a green and red light with a smile on her face, "Yep, now with this device we can switch back and forth without the struggle."

FFS puts it on her right shoulder before tapping it. A light comes on and it becomes red and the whole outfit morphs from FFS's into the white with blue stripes battle outfit that Kim Possible liked to wear.

"Um… is that you Kim Possible?" Phoenix asks as she wasn't sure if she was talking to Kim or her boyfriend in Kim's body.

"I have to admit, your boyfriend is a genius. His device worked perfectly."

"Oh, um… your boyfriend, Ron is awake and asking for you Kim." She quickly says, "Wait!" as Kim starts to run to the exit.

"What is it? I want to check on Ron." There was love and impatience visible in Kim's eyes.

"I hate to ask, but before you leave with Ron. I will be getting **my** boyfriend back right?" She removes her helmet to show her own love and concern for her boyfriend in her eyes.

There is a long pause as Kim lowers her head in thought before she looks up to meet her eyes, "Yes, I won't leave you without your boyfriend. I promise."

Suddenly there is the sound of some loud lasers and a loud, "KIIMMM! I could really use some help about now!"

Both Kim and Phoenix run for the door, with Phoenix putting her helmet back on in the run. They both go through the door at the same time to see Ron hanging upside down on a mechanical claw designed for moving the FFS outfit around while a repair laser malfunctions.

Kim cries out, "Ron!" as she starts to run forward with Ron him twirling about out of control and still trying to shout, "KP! Boy am I ever so glad to see you! I didn't mean for this to happen! I got bored and saw a few shiny buttons and then this happened!"

Kim takes out the laser with a swift kick while Phoenix goes over to the controls and returns Ron back to the ground where she lets him go very gently since it was a precision claw to begin with.

"KP!" Ron cries out as he gives her a big hug, getting one returned from a very happy Kim. They kiss each other before stepping back with shimmering eyes.

Phoenix smiles at the happy couple before noticing something that always happened on the show, "Hey Ron, I don't mean to interrupt the little love-reunion but…" She points down causing Kim and Ron to look down and see that his pants had dropped.

"Aw man, even here?" Ron sadly says before pulling up his pants.

"Don't worry about it Ron, everyone in this world would understand. I doubt few if anyone would even laugh at you." Phoenix says with sympathy.

"You sure? Does this kind of thing happen all the time here?" Ron says as he adjusts his pants so that they'll stay up without any assistance.

"No, because of her." Phoenix points at Kim and knows that Ron will want a better explanation. "You see Ron, Kim has been here for a long time, saving the world, making lives better and in short making huge amounts of fans. She even revived the show that you both star in."

"Huh? What show? What are you talking about?"

"Oops! I forgot! You wouldn't know anything about that." Phoenix sighs and walks over to a console where she pushes a button and out comes a rack full of DVD's in it. She picks up a case and walks back, handing the case to him. "In this dimension or reality as you might call it. Everyone in Middleton was a fictional cartoon show. At least that is what everyone thought until Kim came onto the scene."

"Uh… yeah… that makes perfect sense." Ron leans to whisper to Kim, "I think she's lost her mind Kim. We should get out of here while the getting's good."

Phoenix's devices picked up even Ron's whisper and she couldn't blame him for not believing but she knew she had to try and explain. "Look at the case in your hand. It holds episodes or as you might recognize them as missions and times in your life that you shared with Kim." She opens the case in his hands and pulls out the episode list within it. "Do these look familiar to you Ron?"

Ron's eyes grow wide as he looks at them and finds that he _**does**_ recognize them! "Kim! Is this for real??"

Kim nods, "Yes Ron, all real and they have even done episodes further than where we were when I disappeared."

"Really? How much further? What happens to us?" Ron asks with his curiosity piqued now.

"A couple years into the future, and you both have a lot of challenges ahead of you but even the show didn't cover you showing up and saving Kim." Phoenix shakes her head, "Well no one can ever say you are if nothing but persistent when it comes to helping Kim."

"Heh, well… she is my best friend since like… forever you know." Ron says in a little embarrassment.

"You're right Ron and that's why we have to find a way to get you back home before too long."

"Huh? Why's that?" Ron looks at Phoenix, totally baffled.

Kim says, "Because Ron, the villains here are a **lot** more dangerous than the ones we face back home. If any of them learned you were here. They would try to use you to get to me by hurting you or… worse." The sound of fear and sadness in her voice sent a shiver down Ron's back and he believed her.

"Well don't worry Kim. Wade said he would be working on a way to get us back home." He holds up the backup Kimmunicator from his pocket with a smile, "Look what I brought!"

Kim gasps loudly, "The Kimmunicator!" She grabs it with one hand as she wraps her other arm around him to pull him into a loving kiss!

"You've no idea how much I have missed that Kim" Says a happy Ron.

Kim turns on the Kimmunicator but nothing happens right away. No immediate sign of Wade and so she waits but nothing happens and she sighs.

"The portal is closed, so maybe Wade can't get through? I am sure he would have loved to hear from you." Phoenix feels sorry for Kim as she knew how much she would want to talk to friends and family if she was stuck in a strange other reality.

There is a slight burst of static, catching Kim's attention for a few moments but then the Kimmunicator remained silent.

"Don't worry KP, I am here and you know that now Wade knows where we are. He won't rest until he brings us home." Ron smiles at Kim.

Kim smiles back and kisses Ron on the cheek, then realizing how long since it had been for her to even do that. She pulls him into a kiss on the lips. "Thank you Ron. I mean it. I so owe you one. You saved my life."

Ron smiles at Kim as he gazes into her eyes, "That's what I am here for Kim."

Phoenix couldn't help but smile, as she saw the world's most famous cartoon couple in the world before her in all of its' realistic glory.

Kim is about to say something when a loud but _very_ familiar 'Beep Beep de Beep' went off and a computer emulated voice of Wade announces, "Bad guys on the move!"

At the same time Kim and Phoenix ask the computer, "Where are they headed?"

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Kim says after laughing, pointing at Phoenix.

The computer registers the question and somehow sounding as if it had sighed in a very much like Wade fashion, "The trio at White Sands has escaped from the forces there with a huge explosion as cover. No doubt with a little assistance from one of Spot Bomber's bombs. I think they are headed towards, Alamogordo."

"I've got this one. You two stay here." She takes off and flies through an exit.

"Oh, I know that look Kim. We're going aren't we?"

Kim did not like being talked to like that and with an angry look in her eyes she nods, "You got it Ron. There are people in that town that could get really hurt and it is all because they are after me, erm… my alter-ego that is." She looks to the side away from Ron as she hears the one correcting her in her head.

"I would advise against it, your suit is still badly damaged from your last fight with Green Eye. You can't even fly right now." The Wade computer says to Kim.

"You can fly now? That is badical!" Ron says in an awed voice, totally missing the point.

"Ron, we could always fly before with our jetpacks!" Suddenly Kim's eyes go wide, "Where are the jetpacks?"

"They are in the wall behind you. Press your hand on the panel next to it." The Wade computer couldn't deny its creator (even if he was not exactly himself) answers to the questions.

"Cool! They look like the ones you made Wade but different!" Ron says as he picks up one after Kim opens the panel.

"That is because they are designed for greatly increased speed, maneuverability and range over the models that you are used to Ron." The Wade computer was used to being referred to as 'Wade' by its creator and while internal sensors had been disrupted greatly by the portal through which he arrived. He had paid enough attention afterwards to the conversations following to know that he was the genuine article.

"Let's go Ron! We have a town to save!" Kim says with firmness.

"Wait! Before you go there is something you both should see!" The Wade computer quickly says to them. A few panels suddenly open up in the room and what looks like reverse color of Kim's battlesuit hangs on a hanger is revealed. "The battlesuit is for you Ron."

In the other panels, Kim notices that there are a few other gadgets that she was very familiar with. The wrist Kimmunicator, the hair dryer/grappling gun, a compact, lipstick laser, acid nail polish, knockout lip gloss, door decoder comb, expanding hair gel, infra-spectral glasses, jet backpack, and more. She grabs most of the items that she thinks will be useful for dealing with the three foes that she will be facing including a few 'newer' items that had only been revealed from season 5 and up.

Kim turns to Ron, fully loaded with gear and determination to help people in need, knowing that even the 'other' agrees even though he wants to get the FFS suit fully repaired but she has a gut feeling that there was no time for such a thing. "Are you ready Ron?" She asks as looks at him in his blue battlesuit with white stripes flowing all over it much like hers only with a soft glow in the blue areas instead of the white.

"Oh yeah! The Ron-man is ready to rock some crime in his new totally badical battlesuit!"

"Amp it down Ron, now put on the jetpack and let's get going." Kim slips on her jetpack while putting on her backpack over it after adjusting the straps.

"You got it KP!" Ron puts on his jetpack and presses a button causing multiple a dark blur to fly from it and within moments a helmet along with other safety padding at hands, elbows, and knees appear. He looks over himself with wide eyes, "Wade has really outdone himself this time! I did not even feel the helmet and stuff being put on me."

"Focus Ron…" came the stern voice of Kim, reminding Ron that the time for goofing around was past and that it was mission time.

"Fear not Kim! I am…" Ron grips the controls of his jetpack and accidentally turns it on causing him to cry out, "Reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaadddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" even as he takes off until the Wade computer opens up an exit for Ron to fly through with Kim flying after him.

"Well I feel much safer now, now I just have to worry about when Ron gets back." The Wade computer says once they are both out of earshot. The computer begins to wonder if there is a way to 'Ron-proof' before he gets back as he didn't feel like exploding.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter in this story. What did you think of Ron's waking up to see Phoenix? What did you think of the invention that allowed the switching between FFS and Kim? I got the idea from an episode of Stargate. Can anyone guess it? What did you think of Ron getting into trouble so easily with the claw and the laser? What do you think are the chances of 'Ron-proofing' a place? Do you think Kim and Ron will go home? Anyone interested in the battle of Kim and Ron in the real world versus some real world Disney-like villains? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what will happen!


	9. Chapter 9

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 9: Team Battle**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone? (Kim has thermal imaging sunglasses)

**(Alamogordo)**

Kim and Ron manage to fly there just in time as the villains got to the outskirts of the city.

Ron sets down on the ground, almost tripping over his own two feet before Kim catches him by the elbow and keeps him from falling.

"Kim, this is amazing. You really been here for as long as you say? But you have not been missing as long back home." Ron says he gets ready for the villains.

"Head in the game Ron, these guys are more serious and dangerous than the ones back home." She pauses as she looks at him, "I… I couldn't stand if anything happened to you. Promise me? That you'll be safe?"

Ron could see that she was being very serious in the way she was asking him to remain safe and after having lost Kim for as long as he had, there was no way he was going to deny her the favor. "You have my word Kim."

Kim nods, relieved at his words and then turns to focus her attention on the villains approaching in a stolen ride. She throws her comb into the road in front of them where it instantly releases thousands of pins that puncture all four tires!

"Ah thought we got away Phoenix with my special glue bomb?" Spot Bomber says as he climbs out of the ride.

"You have several degrees but you can't do a simple thing like avoid little pointy things in the road? Pfft!" Demz taunts Professor Monty.

"Then maybe next time I should let you drive! I'd just love to see how you would have avoided what was tossed suddenly into the road by… wait a minute, who did toss it?" Professor Monty turns along with his two companions and all three drop their jaws in shock.

"Ach no! It is Kim Possible and… wait a minute? Is that who I think it is?" Spot Bomber points at Ron causing Ron's pants to drop as if on cue.

"It is! Somehow that is Ron Stoppable! Her boyfriend!" Demz powers a gun as gets a dark and sinister look upon his face.

Kim fires a grappling cable at the gun and pulls hard after it whips around the barrel to yank it out of Demz's hand.

Professor Monty cracks his knuckles as he approaches Ron, "Now this should be good. Finally someone who gets the interest in the ancient weapons!" He pulls out a very old looking amulet that makes him crackle with electricity. He collects some in a hand and lobs it at Ron, causing him to cry out and run the opposite direction!

"Grab him! Don't destroy him! She ach won't have any reason not to let us go if we've him as a hostage!" Spot Bomber shouts at the Professor.

Professor Monty shouts back, "Don't tell me what to do! Do your part and keep her off me!"

Demz growls as he charges up some gauntlets on his hands and fires a few plasma beams at Kim. All of which she dodges with her usual great skill, agility and speed.

Kim thinks "This is not good. Instead of focusing all their attention on me like they should, they are going after Ron!" The guy whose body she was inhabiting sends a thought her way, "Tell Ron to use his mystical powers! It is his only chance!"

Kim shouts out, "Ron! Fight fire with fire! Use your mystical powers!" She knew that they would be fully aware of his abilities and hoped that it would give them pause long enough for her to take them down or for Phoenix to show up.

Meanwhile a flying object was coming in fast towards their location.

It works as Professor Monty pauses where he is, looking at Ron who stops running and turns to face the. "Uh-Oh… Gentlemen, I have seen the show and I think I can safely declare that we are in deep yak doo doo."

Ron didn't really understand but Kim was not one to tell him to use his mystical abilities on purpose.

"Idiots! Don't give him a chance to use them then!" Demz shouts as he fires a plasma beam directly at Ron.

Kim couldn't move fast enough even with the suit enhancing her speed and strength. She cries out, "RON!" as she reaches out with a wrist that launches a grappling hook but knew that it would be too late either way.

Ron tries to dodge as he throws an arm up in front of him, trying to shield himself. He hits the ground and hears the plasma blast hit but it isn't until he hears, "Ron? You're ok!" from Kim that he opens his eyes and sees the coolest robot he had ever seen.

"Protection of friend-unit: Green" It turns towards Demz, "Target threat: Plasma Blasters" RAID raises hands which glow and fire two quick blue beams of energy that strike Demz's gauntlets.

Demz cries out in agony as his gauntlets short out and shock him with enough energy as they overload to make him throw them off his hands. Before he can reach for any more of his gadgets another energy blast strikes him square in the chest and stuns him into sleep city.

"Captured: Demz" RAID leaves Ron's side to hover-fly over to put handcuffs on Demz.

While RAID is reading an unconscious Demz his rights, Professor Monty sees a chance and charges at Ron.

Ron remembers what Kim had shouted to him even as he sees out of the corner of his eye the Spot Bomber guy shooting some exploding shells at her. "I gotta make KP proud of me." He thinks as he begins to glow blue, tapping into the mystical monkey power deep within him.

Professor Monty knew that glow was _**not**_ a good thing. The Professor had seen Ron do too many things with that power on the show and immediately takes the amulet off, raising his hands up over his head as he shouts, "I surrender! Please don't hurt me with your mystical powers!"

Ron blinks as all he had been planning on doing was use his powers to grab the amulet off the bad guy. "Um, ok… but give me the amulet first." He says as he comes to a stop before the Professor and holds out a hand for it.

Professor Monty quickly puts it in Ron's hand and before Ron can say anything else, RAID has come up from behind him to grab both his arms, pulling them down and handcuffing them.

"Declaration of Feeling: Proud of friend-unit. Good work Ron-friend." RAID tells Ron.

"Heh, I didn't really do anything. He surrendered to me before I could even unleash my mystical mojo. You did the real work by arresting him." Ron says as it tries to downplay his role in it.

Knowing Ron from the show all to well, it had predicted that Ron would try to give it the credit, as was his role as a sidekick. It only made itself feel all the more special as that meant Ron saw RAID as a person with feelings more than cold, unfeeling machine like almost everyone else saw. A few exceptions to the people thinking of it as a machine seemed to be FFS/Kim Possible and Phoenix. So as such, it saw them as its truest and closest friends. It warmed the circuits to be able to count Ron, the boyfriend of Kim Possible from another dimension, as such.

Suddenly there are a series of loud explosions that is enough to send flying street debris in their direction, which RAID immediately moves to deflect for the friend with the larger robotic body.

RAID needs no time to adjust and immediately looks to see that Spot Bomber was giving Kim Possible a hard time.

Ron powers up his mystical power to a point where RAID notices the blue light.

"I have you now!" Spot Bomber says after he manages to detonate a glue bomb near Kim, ensnaring her with it.

Professor Monty whimpers and begs RAID to take him to jail when the skies start to darken.

RAID moves out of Ron's way and takes Professor Monty to where he had Demz, which was as he computed was the safe zone as the swirling clouds that were forming were just inside of where they were.

Spot Bomber is so intent on destroying Kim Possible with a titanium armor piercing shrapnel bomb designed for FFS that he fails to notice that it is rapidly growing darker. In fact, he doesn't even realize it until he finds himself trying to adjust for the intense wind that had suddenly picked up.

Kim struggles in her glue bonds. She tries to reach for her lipstick laser but she finds that she can't quite reach it because the glue restricted her movement too much.

"If ah going for the laser lass, don't bother. I designed it to hold even Phoenix's great fire powers. The only way you are getting out of that is by freezing it."

Ron emits a loud, monkey sound that catches the attention of Spot Bomber before he lands hard, creating a 5 ft. wide crater with him as the center of it.

"Oh ach no! Not him!" Spot Bomber had seen the popular show in passing enough times to know that Ron was not one to mess with when he was pulling out the full mystical power.

RAID turns to Professor Monty and checks his bonds even as the Professor looks a bit scared, "Don't worry! I am not going anywhere so as long as he's around!" It can understand the human element of fear and with his biosensors he could detect that the Professor was just shy of terrified. It begins to move forward with the fire extinguisher systems priming for use on the glue net holding Kim Possible in place.

"Ach! That is just no fair moving like that laddie!" Spot Bomber fires a few shots of high velocity exploding shells but Ron dodges them with speed and gracefulness that one would expect to see coming from a ballerina. What he had forgotten was that Ron actually did know a ballerina or two from his life. "Stay still so I can get back to destroying FFS once and for all! Everyone knows that the one who can destroy her will become famous as the man who destroyed the world's first super hero!"

A cloud of dust erupts suddenly from Ron's feet and where Ron had once stood slightly less than 20 feet from Spot Bomber only to magically reappear right in front of Spot Bomber with an angry look on his freckled face.

Professor Monty covers his eyes and quickly mutters, "I didn't see… he won't after me next…"

RAID could process things very fast as a robot, his visual speed was fast enough to see incoming bullets a yard away and yet Ron's movement had actually exceeded that. If there was a term that it had heard before and never quite understood, that fit right then, it would have been to color it impressed.

"Don't you talk about Kim like that, like you know her. You don't! She is much more than a hero, she is a person, girl who tries to just hope that what she does is making an impact on the world, and most importantly… she is my best friend and I will _kick_ _your_ _butt_ if you think I'll allow you or anyone else to hurt her!"

Demz who had woken up shouts, "He's just the sidekick! Blow them both up!"

Ron's mystical tail flicks in Demz's direction, sending a ground-splitting crack that stops just a foot away from Demz's feet.

"Shut up! Haven't you ever seen the show? He could destroy us with ease and I don't feel like being destroyed!" Professor Monty kicks Demz in the leg twice before Demz agrees to shut up.

RAID waits to see what Spot Bomber will do as it gets within range of firing the extinguishers on Kim.

Suddenly the ground begins to tremble with growing intensity until it explodes by the highway in a torrent of fierce fire and as the fire fades away, a lone female figure is seen rising out of the ground and not looking all that happy with signs of glue still clinging to her.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE GETTING GLUE OUT OF MY HAIR?" Phoenix had many peeves but getting stuff stuck in her hair was one of her top ten tick me off things.

Phoenix hovers in the air with a glowing red intensity that only her boyfriend and a unlucky few who had put muck in her hair had the misfortune of knowing.

Kim hears the 'other' say to her, "If Spot Bomber doesn't surrender, he is so going to regret it."

Spot Bomber looks to the side where Phoenix was powering up fire cyclones, a sign that she was not going to hold back to the equally serious Ron who had grabbed his collar at some point when he was not looking. Plus, there was also the big robot who was well known for being a friend of FFS so faced with overwhelming odds he drops his weapons and raises his hands to the back of his head. "I give up! I surrender! Just take me away to jail already!"

Ron lets go, his blue glow gone in a flash with a big, goofy smile on his face. "Now see there? That wasn't so tough was it?"

Spot Bomber could scarcely believe that this was the same serious guy with mega powers threatening him and yet he could tell by the eyes that he was not the least bit upset anymore. "Um… yeah. I guess." He mumbles to Ron.

"Please do not move Kim-friend." RAID tells Kim before firing his extinguishers that quickly freezes until even the smallest movement breaks it and it becomes so many pieces of brittle glass. Even the glue that was in Kim's hair falls away without any harm to her hair.

Phoenix walks over to Raid, "Hey! Can I have a shot of that too?" She points at the glue still stuck on various parts of her.

RAID looks at her and does a quick scan. "Sorry friend, you are too hot. Cold might damage armor."

"You mean I have to wait until I cool off to get this junk off of me?" Phoenix says as she puts her hands on her hips.

"He says, that it is your fault for digging down into the earth to become your own volcano. Oh, and thank you for showing up when you did." Kim says to Phoenix who understood the message while everyone else including RAID who could monitor all known frequencies did not.

"Dude, do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Ron whispers to Spot Bomber who looks at him with a confused expression before turning away to walk towards Demz and Professor Monty. "What? Was it something I said?" Ron asks aloud to anyone who'll answer.

"Computing, it was not something you said Ron-friend. He did not know the answer as well." RAID answers Ron.

"Thanks for answering me, and oh thanks again for that totally awesome save back there." Ron pats the shoulder of the robot, which was just above his head.

"Anytime Ron-friend, anytime." RAID answers with a sense of pride.

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you liked this chapter. Looks like even being separated for as long as they were, their teamwork didn't suffer. Wouldn't you agree? What did you think of everyone in this battle? What do you think of the three bad guys? What did you think of RAID in this story? I hope you liked the way he helped Ron. Have any of you ever been hit with a fire extinguisher? Not fun is it?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, ratings, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 10: Recognition!**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone? (Kim has thermal imaging sunglasses)

**(Alamogordo)**

As soon as the villains had been captured, military forces whom they had escaped from show up in full force and with Phoenix having erupted a large eruption of fire that could be see easily anywhere from the city. A large squad of fire engines, police, and a few ambulances show up with them all expecting the worse. Even a news copter was following in case the story was newsworthy to report.

Ron looks around at the massive groups all converging on their location and steps a bit towards Kim, "Oh joy here comes more people."

"Do not worry Ron-friend. They mean no harm." RAID says as it can read Ron's apprehension.

Ron nods, as he already knew that, he just waited for RAID or Kim to get all the attention as usual, not that he really minded because he was used to it in his dimension.

RAID picks up the transmissions from both the military forces and the city forces, and it picks up something very interesting that it thinks will make Ron's day. It opens up the signals for him to hear through the external speakers so he everyone can hear, "This is Valerie Castro of KOB – News and I am bringing you _live_ from just outside the city of Alamogordo. Where just a few minutes ago a huge fiery eruption just happened outside city and I can see that FFS, also known as Kim Possible along with her friend Phoenix and… people, it appears to be but it can't be… Zoom in on the blonde one." The signal changes to another one rapidly an obvious military one from the clearness and the gruff voice that pierces the airwaves, "What do you mean that the blonde one is Ron Stoppable! That is impossible! Check again!" The signal then changes again to a police band, "Yes, you heard me right dispatcher! Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are together and it looks like they took down the three bad guys!"

Ron was stunned beyond belief, not only did everyone seem to focus more on him than Kim Possible for a change but that they all knew his name! "Kim? What is going on?" He asks her without looking at her as he turns every which way just as he comes to realize that almost all the eyes were on him!

Kim puts her hand on Ron's shoulder, feeling both very proud of her best friend to finally get the recognition he deserved without them even once getting his name wrong. "You're famous in this dimension Ron. Didn't you find it just even a little bit strange when that one bad guy surrendered with barely a fight?"

A pair of police, one man, one woman show up to take the villains into custody and pause at Kim and Ron, staring as if they were huge movie stars or something.

The policeman walks up and tries to look professional, "Ahem, What happened here FFS? Or can I call you Kim?"

"You can call me Kim, that's fine with me and it was Ron who captured two of the bad guys." She nods a little with a pleased smile on her face.

The policeman then turns to Ron, "Ah… sir, I am wondering… is your name by any chance Ronald Dean Stoppable?"

Ron was shocked that someone actually knew his full name and nods before smiling, "Yeah! That's me! But please, call me Ron. All my friends do."

The policeman smiles at Ron in gratitude, "I hope you don't mind, but could I bother you for an autograph? It'd mean a lot to me and my family." He pulls out his paper pad and a pen in hopes for a yes.

Kim rolls her eyes as she knew that if not careful, Ron's ego was going to swell to the size of the Statue of Liberty's head but given how strange the sitch was and how very happy she was just to even see him again she allows it without a word on her part.

Ron takes the paper and pen, "Sure thing! Anytime for a fan, what do you want me to put?"

"Uh… just put 'Keep up the good work and be good kids, signed your friend, Ron.' If you could please." He tries to watch Ron as he scribbles that onto the pad and takes both items back with pleasure. "Thank you Ron."

"Anytime, and keep up the good job of protecting the city dude." Ron smiles at the policeman, just happy to even be asked and thanked for his autograph, which was a first for him.

The policeman walks towards his female partner as he shouts, "It really **is** Ron Stoppable!"

The policewoman squeals and runs up to Ron, grabs him at arms length and shouts, "You are just amazing! I just love watching you on TV! You are just the hunkiest guy!" Then before anyone can react, she pulls in Ron gives him a big, quick kiss on his cheek. It would have been his lips but Ron had managed to turn his head at the last moment.

RAID could hear the chatter from everyone on the radio increase from hushed speculation of who he was to being confirmed as Ron Stoppable! It got to the point where even it couldn't separate what was being said because so many of them were overlapping in the same way! The majority that it could pick out was, "It really is Ron Stoppable! How did he get here? When did he get here?" Anything beyond that was gibberish to it. It decides to see if the KOB copter was having any luck and tunes in on the TV signal for the station and opens up a TV screen, that it had within the body for occasions when showing the villains that it had proof of their dastardly deeds was useful, figuring that Ron-friend might find it interesting.

Nicole Brady pops up on the screen, "This is a breaking exclusive on KOB News, it has just been confirmed that the Ron Stoppable is indeed outside of Alamogordo with his girlfriend Kim Possible otherwise known to us as FFS, her friend Phoenix, and the robot RAID. I am now getting reports that Kim Possible gives Ron Stoppable the credit for capturing two of the three villains that had engaged and eluded the military before finally being stopped from entering the city."

"Is this what it is like for you Kim?" Ron asks as he still couldn't believe that anyone, much less so many people could care that he got the credit or even know his name so well despite the fact that he was part of a very popular TV show.

"Yes Ron, and trust me. Now that people know you're here. You're going to become so well known that even disguises might not work."

"Wow, is Rufus famous too?" Ron asks as it starts to sink in about his popularity.

"Yes Ron, there are more pets and even people with the name Rufus than you know."

Ron was just speechless for a bit, which only lasted as long as it took for the two large masses of fans in both the military and civilian groups to converge on Kim and Ron.

_**(Back in Kim and Ron's Home Dimension)**_

Mrs. Possible sits at the dinner table with her husband and her twin sons, putting on a cheerful face for her family even though it had been some time since Ron went off on that one-way journey to find and rescue Kim. She knew all the details that Wade could give her and that he was currently working on a more better device that would be able to open another portal and hopefully retrieve both Ron and her daughter.

Dinner flows smoothly enough with Jim and Tim talking about the usual school stuff and some invention that they were working on that went over her head even as smart for even as intelligent as she was, there were things that they understood and she didn't. All she could do was try to watch them and make sure they didn't set something on fire. She was getting rather tired of the nearby fire department's nickname for her home, which was beginning to spread through the neighborhood as the "Candle home" after the restarting birthday candles and always in the same spot. (The garage was the number one place to catch on fire.)

Dinner is over now and she barely remembered any of it as she had been on autopilot the whole time and even as she picked up the dishes it didn't seem any of them had noticed or if they had, no one was saying anything about it.

Suddenly she hears Jim say, "Dad, we were just thinking about Wade's portal stability problem and think that there's a way you could help him." This got her immediate attention, as she was curious as to what they had to say.

Tim says, "Well you know those G-45 booster engines that you've been developing that are faster than your G-42's?"

Jim says, "We got to thinking that the biggest problem might be stability on the other end.

Tim says, "So we got to thinking 'What if' and"

Jim says, "Came up with 'What if we attached a stabilizer for the portal?' on a rocket?"

Tim says, "And launched it through a portal where it would become a strong stabilizer long enough to get them home?"

Mr. Possible hmms in thought for a bit before he says, "Well the new engines are much faster and might be strong enough to carry a portal stabilizer but we'll have to come up with a way to retrieve or destroy the unit once it is done."

Jim says, "Why not just set up a way to overheat the engines?"

Tim says, "Yeah, that should do it!"

Mr. Possible nods and says, "Well you're certainly right about that. The explosion from such volatile fuel would certainly be enough to destroy just about anything."

The phone rings and Mrs. Possible walks over to the kitchen wall phone where she picks up by the second ring and says, "Hello?"

The voice on the other end of it shocked her as she says, "Hey there, I just called the loser's house and they told me he's gone off to try and rescue the Princess. Is that true?"

Mrs. Possible is very surprised to be getting a phone call from her of all people and delays in answering until the voice on the phone says, "Heeelllllllooooooo? Anyone there? Sheesh, this is worse than trying to get an answer out of him."

Mrs. Possible snaps out of it and says in a surprisingly strong voice, "Yes, he did and we're working on a plan right now to retrieve them because right now it looks like it might have been a one-way trip."

There is a pause on the phone before her voice answers back, "Well I guess that's why he didn't keep his promise. If you need any help, I think I can persuade a certain mad scientist over here in lending a hand."

In the background Mrs. Possible could hear, "Lending a hand? For what? You know I…" It is quickly silenced, as there is a sound of a blast hitting the wall. The voice on the phone is clearly not aimed at her as she hears, "Zip it doc! Do you want your arch foe back or not?" She can barely hear it but there is a grumbled agreement of some sort.

Mrs. Possible says, "If you or Drakken knows anything about opening and stabilizing holes into other dimensions, you're more than welcome to join in but otherwise please trust that we will do our _very_ best to bring them back." She is about to hang up when the voice shouts, "But we _do_ have experience in that stuff!"

Mrs. Possible brings the phone back to her ear and says, "I'm listening Shego."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. What did you think of the way Ron was recognized? Did you like the instant popularity that Ron got? Do you think Ron will get a swelled head from all this? How do you think the world will deal if Kim and Ron go back? So what did you think of the family scene? What do you think of the conversation between Mrs. Possible and Shego? Do you think Shego and Drakken can help?

As usual all reviews, votes, feelings, stories you'd like to see worked on next and more are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 11: Planning?**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

**(Alamogordo)**

Ron looks around as he rides on top of a large military vehicle next to Kim, waving his hand around in the air while trying to look as if he knew what was going on when he really did not. The noise of the cheering crowd was loud, "Hey, um… KP? Is this a common thing for you?"

Kim looks at Ron as she says with a sour note in her voice, "No, I usually fly off before the impromptu ticker tape parade can happen Ron."

Ron flashes a smile at the crowd as some woman screams, "I love you Ron!" before his smile disappears and looks back at Kim, "Look Kim… this is really uncomfortable. This… it isn't me. I am used to you being the star. With me looking up at you."

Kim suddenly understands why Ron's protests were always so weak, she knew Ron wasn't in the hero business for fame but at least he wanted people to remember that he played a part. She wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer to her so she can whisper into his ear without the chance of others hearing what she had to say, "Ron you may not think you're a star back home but to me, you were always the brightest star." She pulls back enough for him to see her smiling at him and lovingly says, "And now you're finally getting the same kind of recognition and fame that you've always had in my eyes and heart."

Ron looks at Kim in surprise with his jaw hanging a bit before Kim closes his mouth with a gentle touch to his chin before she then turns his head to the crowd, "Look Ron. See how I see you in my eyes. You have more than deserved people who know you, cheer for you, and…" Someone screams Ron's name at that moment, "And knows your name without getting it wrong or having to guess."

Ron starts to look at the crowd, really look at them for the first time, taking in the sight of all the people cheering, jumping, waving their arms in the air, waving quickly made posters of him and/or Kim. He could feel the energy, the powerful love in the air from everyone. These weren't people who had just learned his name and were cheering empty because of something he had just done. These were people who knew him like a friend, and some from the sound of things even loved him probably as much as he loved Kim. All of the feelings that were just overflowing from everyone struck him in his heart and for once, at that moment he took in what it really felt like to be popular, to be loved, to be famous, and the one thing he had always shied away from, recognition as his own person.

Kim looks at Ron with concern as tears start to flow down his cheeks, "Are you ok Ron? Ron?"

"I get it… I finally get it Kim." Ron turns towards Kim and looks directly into her eyes with tears dripping off his chin. "I… never knew. I mean I had tried to the popularity thing in your body but… I never felt it like this because it wasn't for me, and now…" He turns to Kim, just staring into her eyes like he has never before and it starts to weird Kim out.

Kim didn't know what to do as she wanted to be supportive in this moment for Ron but the strange look that he was giving her. His eyes were so hypnotic at that moment that she couldn't have pulled away if she wanted to. She didn't think she was even blinking unless he did. The noise of all the cheering seemed to dim much like the way it did sometimes for her when she cheered for Ron extra hard to the point her heart beat was almost all that she heard. She wanted to understand why but she couldn't figure it out because something about Ron held her captive more than any supervillain's trap.

Ron continues to gaze at Kim with tears still flowing down his cheeks before he takes both her hands into his without even looking to know where they were. He just knew her that well. A reporter comes up to investigate what reason was for their captive staring and brings up the microphone in her hand just as Ron gulps, "Kim, you are the absolute greatest! You are my best friend and have been since the day we met." The reporter's question fell silent on her lips as she and everyone else heard their conversation, yet apparently unaware that it was happening.

"Oh Ron…" says Kim as she looks at him, knowing somehow that he wasn't done.

Ron's eyes never leave hers, "I know we haven't talked about it really yet but when you disappeared. I was a walking wreck! I mean, I even broke my way into Drakken's lair just to find out if they'd captured you or something!" He squeezes Kim's hands tightly while a majority of the people went "Awwwww!" He lifts her hands up about chin level for him, "I kid you not Kim, I doubt you would have recognized me because even Shego didn't but I made a vow to find you no matter what and…" He pauses at that point, leaving everyone soul listening leaning in for the next words he would say.

Ron feels dry mouthed, moving his lips to try and find liquid that wasn't there but what he had to say needed to be said no matter what, "Kim… I told my parents something that I probably should have told you first but it was looking like I was never going to find you again. I hope you can forgive me."

Kim leans closer with her head tilted a little to her right, "I forgive you. Now tell me what you said."

Ron takes a deep breath at that moment before he lets go of her hands, making everyone wonder if that was it but Ron surprises everyone by reaching into a pocket on his mission outfit and pulls out a small box.

Kim gasps with her eyes going wide for a moment and she is afraid. For the first time since Pre-K, she is truly afraid. "Is that… Ron?" Is all she can manage to get out as Ron slips off his seat and kneels before her.

"Kim, I told my parents that I wanted to marry you and I really meant it with all my heart. So that's when I decided that if I ever found you. I would… you know, propose. So Kimberly Anne Possible… KP… Kim…" Ron's eyes gaze fiercely with all his hopes, his dreams for a future possible with her, his heart, and all his soul all combining to hold that box. He opens it slowly to reveal a large diamond ring with a plain but shiny gold band on it. "Will you please, please, please, PLEASE do me a huge favor and I'll forget about all the sodas we owe each other… and marry me?"

The reporter's eyes turn to Kim with her microphone turning with the eyes unconsciously towards Kim. The entire crowd was in hushed silence as they waited for her answer.

Kim's heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest the way it was beating. Her eyes had seen the ring and seen it before as part of his 'bling bling' period but he had never worn it after buying it. Now she understood why. He had saved it for when he would propose someday and that day had finally arrived and he had chosen HER! She raises her hands, shaky for the first time in her life to her lips.

"Knee giving out here… pain…" Ron weakly says to her, making the decision final for her.

Kim grabs him and pulls him up off his feet, kissing him with all her heart and soul. She then lets him go and Ron falls back, almost falling off the ride before she catches him by his outstretched arm that still held the wedding ring in his hand. "Yes Ron, I will marry you" She can't help but see Ron snap out of it and smile at her.

"Really really Kim?" Ron asks just to be sure.

"Really really Ron" Kim answers back with a smile and to prove it she takes the ring out of the box and slips it on her finger. A perfect fit. She wasn't surprised, as Ron always did seem to know just what would fit her perfectly.

It was then the reporter woman brings the mic up to her mouth and louder than she had intended cries out, "It is official! Kim and Ron Stoppable are ENAGED!" The cheering that erupted after that was louder than anything the crowd had done before. It was so deafening that Kim and Ron had to put their hands over their ears even as the glasses on the reporter broke!

After the cheering fades to acceptable levels Kim blushes, "I think the secret's out Ron…" she playfully says to him.

"Actually…" He grins big at her, "Saves me the trouble of shouting it at the top of my lungs for the whole world to hear."

Kim smiles at Ron and gives him a tight hug even as Phoenix watches all this and wonders if she will ever see her boyfriend again after all this.

**(Back in Kim and Ron's home dimension)**

"And I am telling you, that won't work! The inherent instability will destroy your stabilizer probe before it can reach the destination!" Drakken shouts at Wade.

"Yeah? Well Ron made it all the way! My instruments confirmed that!" Wade shouts back at him.

"Oh please, like we all don't know already that he's too stubborn to be destroyed until he finds her." Shego says as she rolls her eyes.

"All of you just please stop!!" Mrs. Possible's shout catches them all off guard and it silences them all. "None of this arguing is helping!" She turns to Wade, "Wade, is there a chance he could be right?"

"Yes but the probe should be fast enough to make it through all the way to the exit." Wade says.

"Yeah! If you want it there in so many worthless pieces!" Drakken growls at Wade as he can see the boy genius about to argue with him.

"Unfortunately we think Drakken is right! The armor for the thing just won't be tough enough!" Jim says as Tim sits at a table doing some calculating.

"Hmph! There! See! I told you I was right!" Drakken says as happy and smug about being right as he can be.

"Can't we just reinforce the armor then?" Mrs. Possible asks Wade.

"I don't see how, we're already using the best armor we can get our hands on." Wade says before he sighs, "Too bad we don't have another way to navigate through such a storm but nothing could survive it without a really tough person at the controls and we don't know anyone who owes a favor that is that tough."

"Excuse me? I am the toughest woman on the planet!" Shego loudly says.

Tim mutters at the table, "Next to our sister…"

Shego hears that and her hands ignite in flames as she growls, "What was that??"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Tim says to her. He knew better than to incur her wrath from both personal experience and stories from his sister, Kim.

Shego puts out her hands, "If monkey boy can make it through, then I can! _**I**_ will take the rocket and make sure it gets there."

"Shego! NO! Helping them is one thing but to risk yourself…" Drakken trails off as he notices the angry stares of the entire Possible clan.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea. Shego is probably the only one of us who could take care of any debris as well as have the necessary skills to pilot it better than any automated system that I could whip up." Wade says as he thinks about how to redesign of the rocket.

Jim and Tim run off as they shout in stereo, "We'll get started on it right away!"

"Hey wait for me!" Wade shouts as he runs off after Jim and Tim.

"Well I better go and make sure the boys don't get into too much trouble." Mr. Possible says as he gets up from his chair and goes to follow the three of them.

Mrs. Possible walks up to Shego, grabbing her arm with a gentle but firm grip causing Shego to stop and look at her. "Shego, I'd like to ask a favor if I may."

Shego had a feeling that she knew what the woman was going to ask but she nods and turns to face the woman. "What is it?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll do your best to return with Kim and Ron. Will you do that for me?" Mrs. Possible cups her hands together before her as she looks directly at Shego's eyes. Her eyes were of a mother wanting desperately to see her child back.

Shego had parents, even some annoying brothers and so she opens her mouth to say something in a smart-mouthed way when Mrs. Possible suddenly cuts her off by saying, "I know about history between you two, including the time you were good. That is why, I think that somewhere inside you. You want to rescue her as much as I do." She takes a quick breath, "So as a mother, I am asking you to promise to make sure that she comes back or if…she is happy there with Ron, to at least tell them that I…" She trails off as she wipes at some tears with her hands, "I love them and wish nothing but the wish for them and their happiness."

Shego opens her mouth but something about the look of Mrs. Possible's face reminded her of her own mother's face at an important moment in her own life and so she sighs with her shoulders going down, "Fine! I will tell them. I promise you."

Mrs. Possible puts on a warm smile that starts to bug Shego, "Thank you, I know you'll keep your promise. Now I can rest easier about Kim and Ron."

Shego nods to her and as she walks away to join the others she mutters below her breath, "How do I get myself into these situations?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. What did you think of the adulation for Team Possible? Or Ron for that matter? I wonder what you all thought of the way Ron proposed? It is one thing to propose in a small setting but in their case, the whole city and the world for that matter was listening in! Did you like the way Ron tried to sweeten the proposal deal by offering to forget all the sodas owed? What did you think of Phoenix's concerns? If you were body-sharing with KP would you have interrupted or something if Ron proposed? Well, in the end I certainly hope that I did a good job of writing realistic Kim and Ron's. As for the people back home, what did you think of everyone working together? Did you like how Shego volunteered to go and get Kim and Ron? What did you think of the moment between Shego and Kim's mother? What do you think of the favor that Mrs. Possible asked Shego?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions, Ghostbuster videogame hints, and more are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12A

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 12A: Homeward Bound?**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

**(Alamogordo)**

The news about Kim and Ron's engagement spread like wildfire across the whole planet. Every news station, along with every Internet video place like YouTube and Internet radio had a copy of the proposal as recorded by the reporter. So in under a day, just about the entire planet knew about their proposal.

Along with the proposal being the biggest thing to hit the airwaves since revealing of FFS being Kim Possible, everyone was asking the big question of _**when**_ Kim and Ron were going to get married along with the often side question of just **how** Ron came to show up in the first place?

Meanwhile back at FFS headquarters Phoenix was not a happy camper. "I can't believe this is happening!!!" Phoenix shouts at the Wade computer.

"If you're referring to your boyfriend aka Kim Possible becoming engaged to Ron Stoppable. I know what you mean. It is quite the shocker for my emotional circuits too." The Wade computer says to her.

"So what are we going to do? Just let her waltz into a church and marry him?" Phoenix says to the Wade computer.

"Well, technically when she is Kim Possible that includes blood and DNA so it really wouldn't be him marrying him." The Wade computer tries to say in a calming way, knowing that she was quite upset.

"Damn the technicality! That is still his body! He is still my guy in there!" She paces for a moment. "You don't think she would break her promise to me do you?"

After a few moments of silence, "No, I don't think so but if she doesn't go back home. Then she hasn't broken her promise." The Wade computer says to her.

A low growl starts from Phoenix with growing intensity until suddenly a loud beep from the Wade computer interrupts her. "What is it?" She practically snarls.

"As much as I love to watch a grown woman throw a jealous fit, I think you should remember two things. #1. She is Kim Possible and isn't known for doing something like this even if it meant keeping Ron. #2. I just detected signs that someone, possibly the Wade from their reality dimension is trying to open a new portal to retrieve them." The Wade computer says with a bit of happiness sounding in the electronic voice.

"YESSSSSSSS!" Phoenix shouts. "How soon and where?"

"Very soon and it will be at the park where they are currently since it appears to be homing on them and that is a bit of a problem actually. You see Phoenix, he never got a chance as far as I know to study a way on how to fix the portal problem." The Wade computer says to her.

"Meaning what?" Phoenix says.

"Meaning that unless the others from the other reality have figured out a way to stabilize the portal. The **engaged** idol of billions will never return back home… alive." The Wade computer says in a serious tone of voice. "Which means that unless your boyfriend has been able to think about this whole splitting thing in her body. He won't survive either."

"Ohhhh… that's not good." Phoenix sighs, "Ok so have you given any thought to how to fix things Wade?"

"Fortunately for you, I was built to emulate the show Wade including thinking of things that others wouldn't."

"Yeah… I know already. I helped build you. Just tell me what needs to be done already Wade."

"The only way to fix the portal would be to send a series of these portal balls throughout it and based on readings taken earlier I have created these things to ensure that they will survive the trip back." The Wade computer shows a diagram along with a simulation of how the balls will work as it explains before opening the wall where it created the devices.

"That's great Wade but I haven't heard you mention yet how to split up him and Kim Possible yet." Phoenix says with her voice very tense.

"You haven't yet because I have been busy explaining how to get them home alive first." The Wade computer says in a miffed tone of voice.

"That's great and all Wade and I hate to quote Kim right now but…" She suddenly shouts, "FOCUS HERE!" before going back to normal voice, "What good is it to ensure their survival if they can't split up?"

"Well don't you think I would have thought of that? I am not quite the genius as he is when it comes to splitting up people but I think that it will be possible to split them apart using the very device that he created to allow them to be one or the other and use a modified version of his original idea. Using this method I believe we can send her home with Ron."

"Are you sure about this? There isn't a chance that he gets sent to her reality is there?" Phoenix says as she worries about such a chance.

"I won't lie to you. There is a 35.6% chance that it could happen but I believe the risks are worth it."

"To _you_ maybe but that's a 35 percent chance more that he could end up there than I would like." Phoenix says to Wade with a bit of frustration in her voice.

There is a loud sigh from computer Wade, "The only way to get it that low is to separate them and restore her to her original body before sending her through the portal."

"Can you do that? I mean is it possible?" Phoenix asks Wade.

"It just 'might' be possible but the odds of her reconstituting back in her own reality is far better than here."

"What are the odds for her here?" Phoenix asks with some worry.

"Just 25 percent here, but 75 percent back in her reality." Wade says matter of factly.

"Why is there such a huge difference?"

"It is because in her reality she would have access to all that makes her reality along with the famous Possible 'luck' working for her." Wade answers her.

"Wait, what kind of stuff from her reality?"

"Well she would have access to her reality frequency, reality mass, and more." Wade wonders why Phoenix is persisting with the questions.

"Would anything or anyone from her reality be enough to help enhance her chances in our reality?" Phoenix asks as she taps her chin in thought.

"Yes but… oh! You're thinking that her fiancé could be the one that helps her split off from your guy while they're still in our reality! Give me a few moments to compute this."

Phoenix waits while he recalculates things but she had a feeling that whatever number Wade came up with, it would be too low because of Ron's strength for her. That much she was certain.

"Ok Phoenix, according to best current calculations. If she was to use Ron as a base for separation versus when she didn't have him around. She should be able get up to as high as 68 percent with a 3 percent margin of error. If Rufus had been around, I would have increased the figures."

"Tell me what I need to do to separate them." Phoenix still had a gut feeling that it would be better to do it in her reality than theirs if she ever wanted to see her guy again.

"Here, take this. Tell Kim that she'll need Ron to hold onto the blue handle while she holds onto the pink one." The Wade computer opens the manufacturing panel to reveal a three handled device.

"What is the third handle for, Wade?" Phoenix asks as she looks it over.

"That is where he will reappear if all goes to plan." Suddenly an alarm goes off from a console.

"What's going on? Is it another villain attack?"

"Worse than that… The portal has fully opened near them and Shego's arrived."

**(Earlier in Kim and Ron's Home Reality)**

Shego steps into the rocket that wasn't much bigger than a compact car and since Ron had gone through without a helmet it was assumed that there was air in the tunnel so all Shego had in front of her was steering controls like a jet and a fighter jet's helmet just in case.

"Ok everyone, any last stuff before I blast off?" Shego asks as she does a check of the controls like any good pilot would do.

"Yeah, bring back our sister!" Jim says before Tim joins in with, "And you better bring back Ron too!"

"Don't you think if one's coming the other will follow? So don't order me around!" Shego ignites her hands and holds it up over her head threateningly at the two of them until Mrs. Possible walks up and takes them by their hands, pulling them away.

"Now what did I say about aggravating Shego?" Mrs. Possible asks them and they answer in a depressed stereo voice, "Don't do it." She smiles at them, "That is right, now go over to control. I have something to say to Shego." She lets go of their hands and they run off.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten the promise." Shego says bitterly as she finishes her pre-flight checklist.

"Oh, I'm not here to remind you of that. I know you won't forget it. I just wanted to wish you luck Shego and to thank you for volunteering to do this." She gives Shego that warm motherly smile that makes Shego think of her own mother.

Shego turns her head away as she couldn't face the look on her face, "Um, you're welcome. Now you better go join the others. I am going to blast off."

"Ok Shego. Good luck and safe journeys." Mrs. Possible says before she runs off. Not seeing the way Shego shudders at that last bit, as it had been what her own mother said to her before she left and never returned home.

Shego blasts off and into the tunnel, immediately regretting that she volunteered. It was mainly because so chaotic inside it! She knew that Ron Stoppable had gone through it already so she had figured that if he could do it, she could do it. What she hadn't counted on was just how hard it might have been for Ron to make it through.

"Ok, he must have _really_ wanted to see her to go through all this." She mutters to herself as she continues to blast debris and spongy-like barriers that would have stopped or possibly wrecked the rocket when it went through it. She could see why it would have been impossible for sensors to guide it through with all the stuff that was going on. She was an ace pilot that could out-pilot the best-automated pilot that she knew of and she still had trouble avoiding the stuff at the speed she was going at.

With the speed that she was going at, she knew that in under two minutes she was going to be breaking through the barrier and into… wherever Kim and Ron were.

Shego grits her teeth as she manages to keep the rocket craft barely together, "Ooooh doodles" she whispers knowing that Dr. Drakken wouldn't hear her and was glad for that for she didn't want him knowing that she had picked up and used something he said. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to close her eyes as she approached the barrier but her intellect told her that if she came out of the barrier with eyes closed, she might not open them in time to avoid whatever or whoever was on the other side and she would hate to smash into Kim and Ron before she could rescue them.

It turns out to be a wise decision for as soon as Shego breaks through there is a building. She turns sharply but the building had merely been across the street from a park and she was going too fast to fully avoid clipping the building and being sent groundward as she heads back towards the park. She turns off the engines and prays as she hits the ejection seat will help as she launches herself from it.

Shego feels hard G-forces as she is launched up high and comes to a stop in the air, surprising her before looking down at the chair to see a blue glow coming from it with no parachutes above her. "Clever, someone must have contacted that wheelchair kid." She knew that she had recognized the hover technology.

Within a few minutes she was landing safely on the ground at the park. So she walks over to the place where the ship had crashed. "Please be alright. I don't want to be stuck here." Shego opens the compartment to discover that the device appeared to be all right when she hears, "Shego! I thought that was you!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Seems like a lot is going on doesn't it? From the wildfire news of Kim and Ron to Phoenix and Computer Wade's conversation in Alamogordo and let's not forget the arrival of Shego. How do you think FFS's normal 'Kim-like' villains will react to Shego's arrival? How do you think the world will react to her arrival? After all, Kim and Ron are very much loved so just how do you think Shego will be treated? What did you think of the little journey Shego took to get to Kim and Ron? What did you think of the use of the word 'Doodles'? Who do you think said, "Shego! I thought that was you!"?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, answers, suggestions and movie reviews are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 12B

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 12B: Homeward Bound?**_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

**(Alamogordo)**

Shego turns to see a teenage boy that she had never seen before. Since the device was portable as a backpack with shoulder straps, she slips it on over her back. She doesn't even bother answering as she then begins to walk off in search of Kim and Ron.

The teenage boy begins to shout, "Hey! Shego! If you think we're going to let you hurt FFS. You've got another thing coming!"

Shego turns her head just enough to look and sees that the boy has been joined by four other teenagers, each wielding whatever was handy that could be served as a club. The one who had shouted at her was obviously the most angry and brave, also the most stupid because she didn't even need to get close to them to defeat the group of teens. She could also tell that the others were scared of her and hanging back behind him in case she should react.

"Go on home kiddies. Even with your clubs, you're no match for me." She says with a sneer at the word 'clubs' to emphasize that she didn't think of them as much of a threat.

Shego starts walking off in the opposite direction of the kids. She keeps her ears trained on them as she does so to see what they'll do next. She can hear two of them run off quickly while the remaining ones start towards her as quietly as they can but compared to her, they were as noisy as a herd of elephants.

She keeps at her casual pace until she hears them get close enough with the sound of a fabric going taunt, telling her that the clubs were being raised up above their heads. A brief glance through her luxurious hair tells her that she was right and darkly grins as they were all about the same height. She waits until the brave or stupid boy, depending on how you looked at it shouts, "Get her!" She spins on her foot and does a high rounding kick that smashes the clubs right out of everyone's hands, disarming them all in one move.

"Anyone still want to try and get me?" She asks with a dangerous growl in her voice that had scared off more than her fair share of both men and women. She looks at them but her eyes fall to challenge the leader of the tiny group, as she knew that they'd all be looking to him. A few heartbeats later the remaining two behind him dash off like jackrabbits being hunted but he doesn't. He stands firm with his hand dropping what was left of the club and forming fists in both his hands. She was impressed and could see the same spark of stubbornness that Kim usually had in her eyes to do what was right.

"Look, I don't know any FFS so I am not after it. You don't have anything to worry about." She sees a splash of surprise on his face before the barest of a smile touched the corners of his lips, telling her that he knew something she didn't. It was a look that irritated her thoroughly.

"Whatever it is, spill!" Shego says threateningly with her hands flaming up impressively.

That smile grows bigger for a bit until he looks directly at her without fear, "I bet you're looking for your arch-rival, Kim Possible right?"

"Yes, and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable." Shego brings up a flaming hand between the two of them, "Do you know where they are kid?"

"And a lot more." He just nods at her.

"All I'm going to say is that you're going to have to start calling her something else from now on." He pauses for a second, "My name is Jefferson, and my friends call me Jeff but you can just call me Trouble."

Shego is about to ask what he meant when she heard the sound of a bullhorn being clicked on from behind her.

"Shego! This is the police! Turn off your powers and lower your hands! You are not going to harm Kim Possible or her fiancé!"

Shego's eyes bulged out at that bit of news and she turns to see the first two kids that had run off behind the cop who had her partner with his gun aimed at her. Still the range was considerable considering that they must have just cleared the trees and called out to her.

"I told my friends to go get the police before we tried to apprehend you ourselves." Jeff smirks at her.

"Wonderful… just what I need." Shego mutters before she then realized that the bigger the trouble, the more sooner Kim and Ron would hear and come themselves instead of leaving it to the weakling cops. She pretends to go along and puts out her flaming hands, "Alright! Just tell me how I can communicate with Kim Possible! I was sent here to bring her back home!" She shouts to the cops, hoping that they would believe her as unlikely as that seemed to be since everyone seemed to know who she was already so telling the truth didn't seem to hurt because at least then Kim would hear and figure it out.

"Just stay where you are and no sudden moves!" The cop with the bullhorn says before adding, "You by Shego, come away from her! It is dangerous!"

"Now you'll never get to see them unless it is from behind prison and I'll tell them all about that device you pulled out of the wreck so they can smash it." Jeff gloatingly tells Shego as he walks around her towards the cops.

Shego has other ideas unfortunately for him as she moves with lightning speed and grabs Jeff, pulling him in front of her with his arms pinned behind him and a flaming hand over his neck, "I don't think so Jeffy, that device is our ticket back home." She then looks at the cops, "Bring Kimmie and the sidekick to me and I'll let him go!"

The sound of a news helicopter catches Shego's attention from above and she grins with the tips of her flaming fingers inches from the teen's throat, pulling him back so he looked up for the camera so that everyone, including Kim would see and she would get the response she wanted sooner.

In less than a minute a flaming figure could be seen flying through the sky and lands with an impressive display of flames going out at the same time as landing hard for a 'thud' that Shego could feel through her boots.

"You're in trouble now! Phoenix is here!" Jeff announces while sweating and squirming, testing her grip on him, which was unbreakable.

"Let the teenager go Shego! I know that you want FFS and Ron. They are on their way!" Phoenix didn't really know if they were on their way but with all that was going on, she had no doubt that they would have been notified that Shego had arrived.

"Why does everyone keep mentioning FFS? Who is…?" Her eyes close as she realizes who FFS, since it normally should have been "Kim" and Ron.

"FFS is Kim Possible, isn't it little Jeffie?" Shego whispers to him with her fingers pressing against his neck and after a pregnant pause, she gets her answer.

"Yes, but the whole world won't let you anywhere near her!" Jeff says as he struggles hard, trying to escape but her grip was too good.

"Look flaming girl…" She is cut off as Jeff growls, "It is Phoenix!" "Alright… Phoenix, As much as you may find this hard to believe but I was sent here by Kimmie's family to retrieve the both of them and bring them back home over to our reality."

Phoenix starts to walk towards Shego with a pose that told her that she wasn't going to fight or attack, but to discuss. Once she is within normal speaking range she stops walking, "I believe you, but there are certain… complications that you're unaware of. Just let him go and we'll talk about them."

Jeff had no idea what Phoenix meant unless she was talking about Ron's proposal to Kim. He looks back and forth between the two powerful women, perhaps among the top fighters in the world and he was stuck between them. It was a strange feeling for him and though he would hate to admit it. It was quite a bit of a turn on to have two girls fighting over him like that.

Shego stares at Phoenix, not able to really get a read on her through the armor but there was something about the way she had asked her that told her that she was on the level. Still, with the cops around she wasn't going to give up her one way of drawing out Kimmie.

"What will it take for you to release him?" Phoenix asks Shego.

"Well, for starters you could get rid of the cops and their weapons." Shego answers, knowing that Phoenix couldn't do that.

Phoenix takes a step back and nods, "Then we'll wait for them to show up." She switches to the cop radio frequency, "She isn't going to release him while there are armed cops pointing weapons at her and I don't want anyone to try and take her out. She's Kim's arch-foe so Kim should be the one to deal with her."

"Roger that but I have snipers moving into position just in case." Answers the police chief.

"No! No snipers! Leave this to us! FFS and I can handle it. We have never failed before have we? All I'm asking is for you to make the police to stand down and go away."

"Alright, I'll stand them down and have them pull back. This will be your show. If anything happens, it will be your fault. Not mine, are we clear?"

"Yes, and thank you. Now is there any word on the couple?"

"Yes, as soon as they heard she was in town. They bolted and from last reports, they should be arriving any moment now."

The police pull back, taking any and all spectators along with them leaving only the news helicopter buzzing in the sky. Then a few moments later as predicted by the Chief of Police, both Kim and Ron appear on the scene.

Kim and Ron come running up to stop in front of Phoenix with her giving Shego a questioning look.

"Hey Princess, this is Jeff. Jeff, meet someone who's an even bigger pain than you are in the neck." Shego grins at Kim.

Jeff wiggles a shoulder as the only way he can wave at the moment, "Hi Kim! Hi Ron! I don't know how to tell you how big of an honor it is to be rescued by you."

Kim puts her hands on her hips and after a moment of waiting, "Well Shego? Are you going to let go or not?"

Shego pushes Jeff away from her like some bit of garbage she couldn't stand any more, "Sure thing, he brought you to me just like I planned." She looks at Jeff, "Thanks kiddo. Now scram."

"Heh, I'd listen to her dude while she's in a good mood." Ron says to Jeff.

"No way! I finally got to meet you all and now I get front row tickets to the best fight of the century? There is no way I am going to…" Jeff is cut off as Phoenix grabs him and throws him away from them before she ignites fully.

"Phoenix? What are you…?" Kim manages to get out before Phoenix lets loose with a large circle shaped fire in the air and drops it to surround them as a firewall. She focuses hard as the wall that had been only 9 feet tall suddenly erupts high enough to make even the news helicopter back up to avoid the flames!

"Now we can talk in private without anyone watching." Phoenix says as she turns back to the trio.

"You know, this is both terrifying and really hot at the same time." Ron says as he looks up.

"Don't you mean cool Ron?" Kim says to him.

"No, I mean hot. It is really, really hot in here." Ron waves his hand in front of his face to emphasize how hot it was.

"Oops, sorry… I guess I didn't think this through. Well it will fade away shortly anyway but not before we have our talk."

"What are we talking about?" Ron says in confusion.

"I'll tell you what we're talking about." Shego takes the device off her back and holds it out in front of her. "This is our ticket home courtesy of Princess's father, the nerd, and Dr. D."

Phoenix steps between Shego and Kim, "Wait a second! Kim! What about my boyfriend problem? You promised me you would help."

"I did and I will keep the promise." Kim answers back to Phoenix before Phoenix steps out of the way as Kim turns to say to Shego, "Sorry Shego but I have to keep this promise. Phoenix helped me out a lot when I arrived here and I owe her one."

Shego lowers her arms in defeat and exhales, "Fine… I know better than to argue with you. So what do we need to do to help Misfire…" She smirks at the nickname for Phoenix, "so we can all go home?"

"First thing first, we need to knock you out." Phoenix says as she approaches Shego.

"You try it and I'll smash up that suit of yours so badly you'll need to really come back from the ashes." Shego growls at Phoenix.

"It isn't for real. I just need you to look like we defeated you and are carrying you off to prison." Phoenix knew that if Shego wanted to put up a serious fight, she would have her hands full.

Shego looks at Kim and Ron as they hold hands and her eyes narrow at the sight of a ring on one of Kim's fingers. She says nothing for a bit before she nods, "Fine, I'll pretend to be knocked out but then I want to hear the _**whole**_ story." She glares at Kim as she says that and Kim wonders what Shego is talking about. However before she can ponder any further on it, Phoenix steps forward with hands ready for a strike. "Here we go then, I'm dropping the firewall and you're going to take a fall Shego before the whole world."

"Wait a second, I…" Is all Shego got out before Phoenix starts to fire random blasts at her, causing her to leap around like crazy as the firewall started to fade into nothingness. She manages to evade a close one that singed her boot, and it was enough to anger her. She ignites her powers just as firewall faded enough for everyone outside to be able to see in and fires some shots at Phoenix that were intended to hurt when they hit.

Kim and Ron start moving immediately when Shego starts to blast at Phoenix and Kim starts to jump, kick and punch at Shego. "Remember, we're suppose to knock you out so we can get you out of here, so try not to go overboard." She whispers as they get into a battle of strength with their hands trying to overcome the other.

"Stow it Princess, that fiery fairy singed my boot. Do you know how expensive these things are? I owe her one." She then jumps back and fires a few blasts at Kim, not seeing Ron coming up as she says, "Besides, when were you going to tell me about your ri-?" She gets cut off as a powerful punch to the face from Ron sends her sailing through the air and into the ground, skidding for more than a dozen feet.

Kim knows that if Shego was really knocked out, she is going to be so very MAD at Ron. She runs over and checks her out for any injuries but there were none other than perhaps an injury to her pride and some dirt on her uniform. She lifts up Shego into her arms and hands her to Phoenix.

Ron looks at Shego with a worried expression, "I hope she won't be too mad. I just wanted us to get out of her quickly."

Kim puts her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Don't worry Ron. I won't let anything happen to my wonderful fiancé." She then leans over to kiss Ron on the lips.

"Let's go before Shego wakes up." Phoenix says to Kim who nods with heavy agreement and with that, all three of them take off before the press, the police and the huge crowd can converge on them.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think that we can all agree. Both Ron and Phoenix is in SO much trouble with Shego. So what did you think of Jeff? Was he pretty brave or stupid? What do you think of Phoenix's powers? Do you think Shego was really knocked out by Ron or is she playing possum like she agreed?

As usual all reviews, votes, story suggestions, ideas on how to hook up an Xbox 360, and more are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 14: The Sitch **_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

**(FFS's Headquarters)**

Shego opens her eyes at and growls, "That was too much! Who hit me!?" She raises her hands, which instantly ignite before two devices come from the ceiling and cover her hands in instant-hardening foam. She stares at her hands incredulously as a computerized male voice says, "No plasma fires in here please. I would rather stay in one piece." It takes her a moment to recognize the voice, "Is that you Wade?"

A nearby computer screen pops on and Wade appears, "I am not the one from your reality but rather a computerized version of him in this one. Oh, and if you're wondering about your hands, they won't last long once you stop trying to ignite the plasma and fall into dust after a minute."

Shego accepts this as she had seen lots of weird stuff under working for Dr. D, "Where are they?" She demands as she can feel the stuff already weakening as she can wiggle her fingers.

"If by 'they' you mean, the ones that brought you here… then they are in the next room talking about the issue that is keeping Kim Possible from returning home." Computer Wade answers her.

Shego raises her eyebrows and looks directly at the eyes of Computer Wade, "Tell me computer, is it really true? Are they going to get married?"

Computer Wade hesitates for a moment before letting out what sounded to be a very human-like sigh. "I suppose there is no point in denying it. They are engaged and I imagine your next question will be how it happened so here is what the whole world saw before you showed up." He pops up a video of Ron proposing in front of the whole world to Kim.

Shego's eyes widen as she watches how Ron proposes to Kim, changing to an all-knowing smirk before she finally whispers softly, "Way to go Princess." She shakes her head and hops up to her feet. "Where are they?" She demands.

Computer Wade rolls his digital eyes at Shego's demands, "They are in the next room Shego. I'll alert them that you are awake now."

Shego grins, "No, don't tell them. I want to surprise them."

"Very well, but if you try to hurt them I will stop you. I am fully capable of defending this place from even you." The computer Wade tells Shego.

Shego turns without saying a word and with stealth that would put a ninja to shame, she walks into the next room with Kim and Ron having their backs turned to her and Phoenix nowhere in sight. She walks up quickly with both hands out and grabs them both by the shoulders, pushing them together. She lets out a loud laugh as she steps back so they can spin on the spot to face her, "Your families are going to just freak when they find out you two are getting married and to think I am the first from our world to find out!"

Kim and Ron just stare at her as they, wondering why they weren't hurting for the trick that they had played on Shego to get her in the headquarters. "You're not going to hurt me… are you?" Ron asks as he breaks the silence that followed with Shego just gazing at them as if studying them.

"She better not try if she knows what's good for her." Phoenix says as she steps out from the doorway of another room, slightly glowing with a fiery glow about her that suggested danger equal to that of anything Shego could emit.

"Just who are you to tell me what I should do?" Shego turns back to Kim and Ron, "Besides, I already promised their parents I would bring them home and if there is one thing I do. I keep my promises don't I, Princess?"

Kim nods at Shego, "But there is a tiny hiccup in going home right away Shego."

"Yeah, I heard something about that from the computer guy and if you're talking about how to get back home safely because of that portal instability issue. The device I brought with me should open a stable portal long enough to make sure that we all can get home safely." Shego says and smirks as she felt that she was the one who had the answers for a change.

"Um, Ron… do you mind if I have a little privacy while I catch Shego up to speed?" Kim softly asks Ron with a little batting of her eyes at him.

Ron didn't know why she didn't want him around but figured that it was going to be girl talk about the engagement or that Kim was worried Shego would try to hurt him. Either way, he couldn't deny her anything she wanted. "Sure Kim' He says to her as he begins walking out of the room.

"Wade, room silence mode will you please" Kim says before turning to Shego.

Shego didn't know what was going on but she had a bad feeling that it was going to make it difficult for her and she didn't like difficult.

"Shego…" Her voice changes as the body then morphs into a totally different form right before her, "I hate to break it to you but we are sharing a body. Otherwise I can assure you that Kim would jump at going home right away. She misses everyone so much."

Shego had seen a lot of strange things in her time as a mad scientists' sidekick including mind swapping but body sharing? That was a new one on her and as such she handled it pretty well. "What the…? Who are you?" Her hands igniting in flames as she quickly grows angry.

"Calm down Shego, I can assure you that the both of us want nothing more in the world than to be separated. This whole thing was an accident."

"Fine! But first tell me what you're doing to fix things!" Shego's hands go out reluctantly.

A heavy sigh. "Well, originally one of the ideas was to teleport Kim directly _out_ of my body and reconstitute her back in her home dimension but that idea turned out to be unfeasible after seeing what happened when Ron showed up. As I'm sure you can imagine, anything going through there would have been destroyed or there wouldn't have been enough matter left to create an eyelash."

Shego had to agree on that one after seeing what the pathway was like first hand and it had given her new respect for just what Ron and his devotion to Kim. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"However, if what you have with you really does improve a person's chance of getting through. Then maybe that original could still work but I would rather try to reconstitute her here in my dimension first using the two of you as a solid base."

Shego had no idea what that meant but it sounded painful and dangerous, "What does _**that**_ mean? You better explain that in a different way buster!" Her hands flaring up in green flames once more.

"What I mean is that we would try to teleport her out of my body and use the dimensional signals inherent in both Ron and yourself as a way for her own dimensional signal to solidify into her normal body. That is also the idea behind why I wanted to teleport her to her home dimension where the matter would be at its greatest but you already know how dangerous that is."

"Why the both of us? Isn't he enough?" Shego asks as the flames on her hands calm down.

"Well until you showed up, I was thinking of just that but her chances would not have been so great. You see, the more we have to use as a base. The far better chances we have for making sure she survives."

"What are the odds with me included?" Shego asks as she puts out the flames on her hands.

A little bit of silence before he says, "Well, there is something you should know. This procedure will more than likely be painful. The more data I can collect from the both of you the better but even with low pain… and I'm being generous here mind you, I'd say at least 60 percent. If the two of you can deal with a lot of pain, I am willing say that her odds increase up to 90."

Something occurs to Shego at that moment, "This is why you sent him out of the room isn't it? He doesn't know about any of this yet does he?"

He morphs into Kim's body, "No and I am going to tell him but… you know Ron. He would take all the pain until he was no more if you said 'No' just to bring me back to my family." Her eyes begin to fill with tears brimming on the edge as she looks at Shego. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't lose Ron. I would rather share this body with him and stay in this dimension than lose Ron forever."

Shego growls in frustration as she was not used to seeing her rival so vulnerable and sad, it was almost as bad as the puppy dog pout. "Well I promised your family and Dr. D that I'd bring you both back if I could. So…" She lets out a heavy sigh. "I guess I have no choice to help you guys."

Kim suddenly hugs Shego and whispers, "Thank you Shego" before stepping back and wiping at her eyes.

As Shego gives Kim a glare for touching her in the first place, there is a clanking noise that is quickly followed by a loud crash. As all heads in the room turn, a low groan is heard from Ron.

"Ron! Honey are you ok!?" Kim cries out as she dashes to his side.

"Call me that again…" says a dopey smiling Ron.

"Huh? Ron?" Kim asks him.

"No… after that." Ron looks right at her.

Kim realizes what Ron was after and kisses him on the lips, "Honey, are you all right?"

"I am A-ok, Kim" Ron says before returning the kiss and caresses her cheek.

Shego groans loudly, "Ugh, why am I not surprised. He falls down and it turns into a love-fest."

"Oh hey what were you talking about? Oh, that's right! I know everything! Why didn't you tell me Kim?"

"Ron, I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to tell you." Kim says with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"We're going to be married Kim…" Lifting her chin gently with his fingers as he gazes into her eyes. "You can tell me anything, you know that right? Besides, after all that we've been through, a little body sharing feels more like a rerun if you ya know what I mean?"

Kim leans forward and kisses Ron softly on the lips very lovingly, "You're right Ron. I guess I was afraid you would freak out because your fiancée was sharing bodies with another guy which totally wasn't anyone's fault."

Ron gazes into Kim's eyes and knew that she was telling the truth but she was still holding something back but he didn't know what. "Are you afraid Kim?" He gently asks.

"Kimmie isn't afraid." Shego snorts.

"No Shego, Ron is right. I am afraid. I am afraid of losing Ron because I love him so much." Kim tilts her head forward with her long hair covering most of her face, as she remains kneeling in front of Ron. She does a slow, deep breath before looking up at Ron and then Shego. "The reason you two would be in pain if you try to help me get my body back is because the scanner will essentially analyze you down to your molecular signature."

"What are you two trying to say Kim?" Asks Phoenix as she walks up.

Kim morphs into him with a grim expression on his face, "What we're trying to say is that you two should know that you will be put into a state of molecular suspension where the two of you will essentially be taken apart molecularly and scanned. I am not going to lie. The more of your bodies we have to scan the more it will feel like we're ripping you apart and I'll try to keep it to your limbs but the more that is scanned the better off we are."

There is heavy silence that follows before he morphs back into Kim, "It is worth the risk to beam me back home instead. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." She reaches out to cup Ron's face, caressing it slowly and tenderly. "I couldn't stand it if anything happened Ron. I am just another girl."

Ron takes her hands into his, lowering them down from his face. He squeezes her hands in his tenderly as he shakes his head, "No Kim, you are more than that. You are the girl… woman who saves the world. You are my best friend since Pre-K and the woman I love with all my heart." Tears flow down Ron's cheeks, "You are the one who I have chosen as my soulmate, Kim and the one I want to marry. So whatever we have to do. I am willing to do it to get you back."

"Oh Ron…" Kim pulls her hands out of Ron's so she can throw her arms around his neck and practically tackle him in a big hug. She releases him and steps back to gaze into his eyes. "I love you so much Ron."

"I love you too Kimbo." Ron says with a smile at her.

"Let's get this over with." Shego says with some disgust and annoyance in her voice.

Kim morphs back into him, "I just want you both to know that I really admire the both of you and that no matter what happens, all of you are heroes in my book. Even you Shego."

"Take that back!" Shego growls as her hands flame up.

"No Shego, blast me if you will but what you're doing is heroic."

Phoenix steps up in her own style of flames, "Don't even think about it Shego" she growls at Shego.

Shego clenches her fists as she shares a dark smile with Phoenix, "Believe me, I would love nothing more than to fight you but even I know that hurting him would be pointless since the goal is to separate Kimmie from him. So for the time being, I'll do nothing."

Phoenix did not like the way Shego had said that and gives her a cold glare that warned Shego about trying to touch him, which only earned a bit of a dark smile as if to answer back, "Bring it on."

"Well then, I know that if Kim's anxiousness to return home is anything. Then I can only imagine what it must be like for everyone back home. So how about we get this thing started?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is drawing to a close soon so stay tuned to this station for further updates! Now what did you think of Shego's role in this chapter? Who do you think would win in a flame fight? Shego or Phoenix? Anyone think Shego will double-cross Kim? Is everyone ready for the end of the story?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, suggestions for next story, and more are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

**Where is Kim Possible?**

_**Chapter 15: No Place Like Home **_

**AN:** During a mission the heroine disappears and no one, not even the villains seem to know what happened to her. Where has she gone?

**(FFS's Headquarters)**

Shego sighs as she stands while hooked up to a strange device that she knew better than to try and understand the science behind. Mad science never made any sense to anyone but the scientist. She irritatingly says, "Sometime this week would be good."

Phoenix shouts back, "Are that anxious to be hurt Shego?"

Shego growls as she ignites her hands, "Is that a threat little birdie? Because I will be happy to clip your wings."

Phoenix tightens her hands into fists before Computer Wade interrupts by saying, "Phoenix, Shego, I really would appreciate the two of you not fighting when we are _trying _ to save Kim Possible and FFS from living forever in a shared body."

Phoenix bites her lower lip and then steps back, keeping silent as she knew that anything she said would just make the situation more explosive and she really wanted him to be safe.

Shego smirks, knowing that she had won the argument and judging from Phoenix's behavior, she knew that too. Truthfully, she had a high tolerance for pain which came from being both exposed to the meteor and her fighting all the time. Even still, she was not looking forward to what was coming as most things that scientists (especially mad ones) did could hurt more than anything.

Computer Wade says, "We are ready to begin Shego. Just to remind you, this _will_ hurt and I am going to ask you to try not to destroy anything ok?"

Shego rolls her eyes and says, "I heard you the first time you computerized nerdlinger. Get this over with so I can go home already."

FFS sighs as he knew that this was not going to be easy for Shego and then morphs into Kim Possible. She hesitantly says, "Shego... I mean I just want to say... that is..."

Shego rolls her eyes, "Yes, I know Princess. I am all mushy inside too. Now you can thank me after I save your butt."

After a few moments of silence, Kim changes back to FFS and announces that he is going to start. A few button pushes later and the machine begins to hum and crackle with intense energy. The humming begins to grow a bit louder even as Shego yawns, "I don't know what all of you are so worried about. So far it is just a tickle. I might just fall asleep if this keeps up."

"Shego, the 'tickle' you feel is just the machine scanning you to you for default base comparisons."

Shego is about to ask what happens next when the machine finishes and starts to kick into high gear, causing her the pain equal to a swift kick in the stomach except this was all over her body! She gasps at it but otherwise remains silent, determined not to give them the pleasure of hearing her in pain. Especially that Phoenix person.

FFS looks at the scans and frowns, knowing that Shego must already be in considerable pain and yet, other than a surprised gasp. He just didn't know what to do and he didn't want to break her concentration by asking if she was ok since his sensors told him that she was anything but ok.

Computer Wade watches the sensors for pain climb higher even as the scans probe deeper.

FFS glances at Phoenix and quickly says, "The information I'm getting is just incredible. I really think this plan is going to work."

Phoenix walks over and looks over the shoulder as she says, "That's good because I don't think she really has much else to offer."

Shego heard Phoenix and growls with her fists igniting before FFS says to Phoenix, "Don't upset Shego, the scans are going to take longer if she turns on her powers." And to prove FFS's point, the scanners start to hit a higher pitch before Shego fires a blast from her finger to zap Phoenix on the forehead like a finger flicking her there before powering down her hands with the scanners pitch going back to normal.

Phoenix shouts, "Why that little B...!" before FFS says, "No offense, but you kinda had that coming." She just glares at the both of them before crossing her arms and stays silent.

Another 45 minutes of pure agony passes for Shego before the scans slowly ease up and finally shut down.

FFS walks over, changing into Kim Possible who then releases from the machine, catching Shego as she just about falls over.

Shego looks at the floor as she softly says, "Please... tell me we got what we needed. I would hate to go through that again."

Kim nods as she gently says, "Yes Shego, and you can rest now. We've got it from here."

Shego nods as she goes with Kim into the break room and lays out on wide couch, falling asleep within moments.

Time passes and when Shego reawakens, she finds that Phoenix is standing over her with a smirk as if she knows something.

Shego instantly ignites her hands and leaps to her feet, "You want a fight?"

Phoenix shakes her head, "No, in fact I was just thinking that after this. I will never have to see your skanky ass ever again." She then turns and starts walking, "Come on, it is time for you and the others to go home."

Shego doesn't trust her, so she follows with her and feels ready for anything. They continue to walk through a few more rooms before finally reaching what she considered the geekiest room she'd ever seen. It was floor to ceiling in scientific equipment, some of which she ashamedly knew what it was but the majority of it was largely unknown to her.

In the center of the room was that tunnel that she'd gone through and the memories of it make her pause for a second, which is picked up by Phoenix who says with a smile, "Scared of a little hole in the ground?"

Shego growls and raises her hand up to blast her when Kim shouts, "Shego! Over here!" She looks over to where the shout came from and glares daggers at Phoenix before walking over to join Kim. "Please tell me you've got good news Princess, I can't stand to around _her_ for another minute."

Kim looks over at Phoenix and then at Shego, "I think the feeling is mutual. Fortunately, we're all set to go back home and we're making the final adjustments now."

Ron is standing next to Kim and taps her shoulder, "Are you sure about this?" He asks with nervousness.

Kim turns to Ron and nods, "Yes Ron, both Computer Wade and Erik, I mean FFS have gone through it thoroughly and we've even sent a test probe through it. The probe made it through without any problems."

Shego turns to the hole and stares at it, "So who goes first?"

Computer Wade pops up on a screen, "Actually, I was hoping you would go first."

"Gladly! I can't wait to get out of here." Shego says with a smile.

Ron gulps and leans over to Kim, "Kim... Shego's smiling! That's never a good thing... right?"

Kim had to admit, seeing Shego's smile was a little weird for her too and she says, "Don't worry Ron, she is just happy to be going home. I think."

Phoenix snarkly says, "No one will miss you Shego. Don't let the cosmic door hit you on that fat butt of yours."

Shego shouts, "Fat butt? I'll show you who has fat lip!" Her hands flaming up and starts to fire at Phoenix who puts up a fiery wall in front of her to deflect the blasts before Kim tackles Shego.

Kim pins Shego, "Quit it Shego! You're going to damage the equipment and then no one is going home!"

Computer Wade puts out the fire with extinguishers and for extra measure sprays some on Phoenix, which the sight of makes Shego laugh and calm down.

Kim and Computer Wade run a quick check to make sure nothing was damaged while Phoenix is sent out of the room so as not to provoke Shego again.

"Ok Shego, everything looks ok. Are you ready to go home?" Computer Wade says as Kim transforms back into FFS who then says, "Good luck Shego."

Shego looks at the hole, "Yeah, so where's the rocket to send me back?"

FFS smiles, "No need for a rocket this time. All you have to do is just jump in. It will be like a waterpark ride for you now that we've stabilized it better."

Shego leans over to look down it and while it did look better, she had to admit that she was not comfortable about going in without any kind of device for maneuvering. "You sure about this?"

"Totally, the probe went through it the same way you will and it made it through without such much as a nick." FFS says with a confident smile.

"Fine then. See you all on the other side!" Shego says to everyone as FFS turns back into Kim who quickly says, "Good luck Shego!" and waves to her arch-nemesis who sees Ron walk up and wrap his arm around her waist before she decided that she was sick of the lovey-dovey look from them and jumps in.

Shego had to admit that the ride back home **was** a lot better than the ride to there. She pop out of the hole and lands on her feet without any problem. She was surprised though to see that not only Dr. D. was there waiting for her but all of the Possible and Stoppable families as well. "How...?" She starts before Wade steps out from behind the Possible family and says, "We detected the portal opening up and since we've all been kind of hanging out together since you left, we just hopped in the car and came here."

Shego looks around "Where are we? It looks like a preschool."

Wade nods, "Yeah, we're at Middleton's Pre-K school, where Kim and Ron met for the first time."

Still looking around she smirks, "Yeah, this looks like just the kind of place those two would meet at."

Mrs. Possible walks up and says, "How are they? Are they both healthy?"

"Yes, they're both fine if you call sharing a body with someone all right, and they have a surprise for you when they get here." Shego says as she meets Mrs. Possible's eyes.

"Sharing a body? Who is sharing a body? With who?" Wade asks Shego.

Mr. Possible says, "Kimmie-cub isn't sharing a body with a boy is she?"

Mrs. Possible is very concerned, "Then how are they getting home? Or are they staying there?"

"They found a way to separate the two and they're both coming home." Shego answers as she ignores Mr. Possible.

**(Meanwhile back in the other dimension...)**

Kim turns to Ron, eyes glistening as she gazes into his eyes, "Your turn next Ron. I'll be right behind you. I promise."

Ron shakes his head, "Uh-uh, I'm staying here. What if something goes wrong?"

Kim kisses Ron on his lips, "I am not going anywhere Ron. You and I are to be married, remember?"

Ron smiles and nods, "I know... I still can't believe you said yes."

Kim smiles at Ron, "I can't believe it took you this long to ask." She then wraps her arms around Ron, hugging him tightly for a long moment even as Phoenix watches from a monitor and growls in jealousy as she wanted to do that with Erik.

Ron then pulls back, "Ok... I wish we could go together but there's not going to be anything to hold onto until you get back home. Right?"

Kim nods, surprised Ron actually understood.

Ron kisses Kim very lovingly and says, "Ok... don't keep me waiting for too long ok because you know I'll just come back here if you do." He turns and walks backwards, waving at Kim before he trips on a cable on the floor and plunges headfirst into the portal.

Kim sighs and says, "Ok... let's do this." She morphs back into FFS who says, "Good luck Kim." Knowing that she heard him and felt the thanks.

Phoenix walks into the room as she says with a concerned face, "Is there anything I can do?"

Erik takes off the suit and everything else until all he had on left was his underwear before he says, "Just stand over there and try not to say anything until this is over. This will be pretty painful." He lays down onto a table that Computer Wade activates the restraints for and before it begins, Computer Wade says, "Good luck, to the both of you."

A few moments later, the machine powers up and Erik starts to yell in pain as it separates Kim from him, piece by piece.

**(Back in Kim's Home Dimension)**

Ron cries out, "Whoooooaaaaaaaaaa!" and falls through the portal, being caught his father before he could hit the ground.

Ron looks up at his father in surprise, "Dad! What are you doing here?" He then looks around in surprise, "What's everyone doing here?" He then realizes where they were, "Why are we at the Pre-K?"

Mr. Stoppable chuckles, "Welcome home Ronald, it is good to see you too."

"Sorry dad, it is good to see you too." Ron says as his father puts him onto his feet.

Mrs. Stoppable grabs him in a tight hug as soon as he is stable on his feet, "Oh Ronald! I was afraid we'd never see you again!"

Ron hugs his mother back, "I'm ok mom, I just had to go rescue Kim." He sees his mother nod as she says, "Yes, I know but I was still afraid I'd never see my young man again."

Wade walks over, "Hey Ron, good to see you back in one piece. Shego filled us in on the body sharing thing. So I guess Kim's next?"

Ron nods and turns, holding out his hands as if to catch Kim, "Yeah, she is and I'm staying right here until she arrives." No one thought to tell him that they were staying as well until Kim came home.

A minute later there was a sound that started at a high pitch at first before fading to a very soft one as a collection of light started to appear at the edge of the portal in the air. It takes a few moments but the light starts to form into a foot. The whole foot stays radiant in its light with it being joined as the light continues to collect onwards and upwards, forming the rest of the body that was bathed in a bright light all the way to the tips of Kim Possible's hair.

The light starts to dim and Ron raises his arms a bit higher in preparation to catch her as it reveals Kim in the same supersuit that she'd been wearing when she got zapped away and falls as soon as the last of the glow fades from her body.

Ron catches her with a small grunt and everyone approaches them, waiting for the moment when Kim would wake up.

It is only a moment or two later when Kim starts to stir and she opens her eyes, to see Ron first thing. She smiles up at him, still unaware of everyone else and says, "Ron!" before she reaches up and kisses him on the lips. It isn't until she hears a big "Awwww!" along with gagging sounds that could have only come from her brothers does she break the kiss and is shocked to see everyone surrounding her and Ron!

Ron smiles down at Kim as he turns with her in his arms, "Welcome home Kim" to which almost everyone cheers, while Shego just sarcastically applauds and Drakken mutters, "Of course no one remembers to thank me... She always has to get the spotlight."

Kim's father then suddenly grabs Drakken by the shoulder and pulls him shoulder to shoulder, "Thank you Drew, you helped bring my little Kimmie home!"

Drakken was surprised at being thanked and embarrassedly says, "Uh... it was nothing!" He pulls himself free and shouts to Kim, "I only brought you back Kim Possible because I didn't want the buffoon to wreck any more of my lairs looking for you!" He points an accusing finger at Ron.

Kim says, "Stoppable."

Drakken looks confused, "What?"

Kim feels her feet touch the ground as she says more loudly, "Stoppable, as in what my new last name will become Drakken." There is a collective gasp as she walks towards him, "And thank you for helping bring us together, Drakken and Shego. I really appreciate it."

Drakken is totally confused as he says, "What now? Why would your name change?"

Shego rolls her eyes and says loudly, "Doy! Because she is Ron Stoppable's fiancée! They're engaged to be married!" A cheering erupts from Kim and Ron's family with Kim's mother whispering, "I just knew it..." while Ron's parents just smile as they had known about Ron's feelings before he left with his mother whispering to her husband, "I'm so very happy for them... I could just cry." She wipes a tear or two from her eyes.

Drakken can only look between Shego and Kim, sputtering incomplete words as the idea of Kim marrying Ron just was simply too much for him to process.

Shego looks at Kim, "I think you've blown his brain, so this is a good time to take our leave." She grabs the sputtering Drakken as bits of words slip in every now and then with words like, "Impossible" appearing more often. She waves to Kim, "See you around Princess." She then shouts to Ron with her back to him, "You better take good care of her, Stoppable!"

Ron shouts back at Shego, "I will! I promise!"

Shego pushes a babbling Drakken into the blue hovercar and takes off to fly to one of their lairs. She looks back one last time to see Kim and Ron being surrounded by friends and family as they ask loudly for details. She knew that when Drakken finally got his wits together, she would have to be explaining everything that she knew as well too him. She smiles evilly as she thinks about how that might make him break down again. She turns her head forward, "I wonder how much vacation time I can get out of this." She says to herself as Drakken babbles and rubs his lips up and down with a finger.

**(Back in the other Dimension)**

Phoenix and Computer Wade look at Erik who opens his eyes and smiles, "It worked! I don't hear her anymore! It is just me again!"

Phoenix takes off helmet and says, "I'm so happy!" She then kisses Erik on the lips with passion for a few moments before she says, "Erik, I've been wanting to ask you something."

Erik is released by Wade and sits up as he says, "Yeah? What's that?"

Looking into his eyes she says, "Since the world thinks Kim Possible has returned to her home dimension. Do you think you could retire FFS now and um..." She trails off, whispering something.

Erik stands up and says, "If I'm really going to retire FFS, then I might as well do it with a bang." He takes her hand and says, "Initiate SWP, will you Wade?"

Erik smiles as a canister comes out of the ceiling and opens next to him, blocking Phoenix's view of what was inside. He takes what is inside with his free hand and before she can believe it, Erik kneels before her and holds up the small black jewelry box just as soft, romantic music begins to play in the room, "Tania, you have with me since before the start of my career as FFS and it is only fair that since I am retiring. I want you to know that I've been totally head over heels in love with you for the longest time." He gazes up into her eyes, "Will you please help me start my new life with me as my wife?"

Erik takes his hand off hers and opens the case to reveal a gold ring with a series of diamonds on the sides leading up to a large diamond. "I love you Tania."

Phoenix aka Tania was absolutely stunned as she had been trying to ask him to marry _her_ but failed as she could barely whisper it and here he was asking her! She cries out, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" She picks him up with her suit's superstrength and kisses him hard!

Erik smiles when she puts him back down onto his feet, "Take off your glove, I think it is time to put on that ring my love."

Tania yanks off both of her armored gloves quickly, hand shaking as she watches Erik slowly slip the ring onto her finger without any problem. She looks at it in awe, crying in joy before she starts to take off her armor and everything else she was wearing underneath, surprising Erik.

"Wh-what are you doing Tania?" Erik says before a smiling Tania says back, "I'm going to celebrate!" She then pulls him to her, kissing him before they slowly lower themselves to the floor while Computer Wade says, "Okay... have fun you two." as it turns down the lights and turns off the monitors, effectively leaving them alone.

While the two celebrated, Wade let all the news stations and the internet that Kim and Ron had returned home with Shego in tow. There was much excitement over the news and the Kim Possible show's ratings soared to incredible levels as everyone wanted to see how things turned out for Kim and Ron's wedding, which turned out to be the highest rated episode in television history.

**(Many Months Later in Kim and Ron's Dimension)**

Ron carries Kim across the doorstep into their new home, "We're home KP! Oh, I mean..." Kim smiles at Ron as she pulls him into a loving kiss, "Don't worry about it Ron. We've got a lifetime together for you to learn to call me Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable, or KS for short."

Ron smiles at her, "How about I just say "Kiss? It sounds like a better nickname." Kim shakes her head, "No, because then I just might kiss you every time." Ron just grins at her, "I can live with that because your kisses are just the most badical."

Kim pulls Ron into a deep kiss and says, "Boo-Yeah... I love your kisses too Ron."

Ron puts Kim down onto her feet and kicks the door closed before they start to kiss each other as their new married life begins with the neighbors hearing a simultaneous, "I LOVE YOU!" coming from the newlywed's house. What they don't hear, is a "Jinx, you owe me a..." which is silenced by a kiss.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter to this story. It has been quite a ride hasn't it? What did you think of the story? What did you think of Phoenix and Shego? Were you surprised to see everyone be there for the arrival of Kim, Ron and Shego? Did you enjoy Drakken's reaction to finding out that Kim and Ron were engaged? What did you think of Erik and Tania's last day as superheroes?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, reviews, votes, and more are always welcome!


End file.
